<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Dickjay】Always Gold by Convallaria_42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604687">【Dickjay】Always Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42'>Convallaria_42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesiac Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne is a good brother, M/M, POV Jason Todd, Tim Drake is a Good Brother</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason腦袋逐漸清醒過來，陌生的環境讓他感到胃沈甸甸地下墜，他驚恐地意識到自己回想不起醒來前的任何事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily Members &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Who Are You, Really?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：失憶Jason。</p><p>聲明：我不擁有角色們，他們屬於DC。</p><p>標題取自Radical Face的《Always Gold》，各章節名稱則分別取自數首歌曲。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>We were tight knit boys<br/>
我們曾如此親近<br/>
Brothers in more than name<br/>
比親兄弟還更像兄弟<br/>
You would kill for me<br/>
你會為了我殺人<br/>
And knew that I'd do the same<br/>
而你知道我也會做同樣的事<br/>
And it cut me sharp<br/>
所以當我聽到你離開時<br/>
Hearing you'd gone away<br/>
這使我心如刀割</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But everything goes away<br/>
但一切早已離去<br/>
Yeah everything goes away<br/>
是啊，一切早已離去</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I'm going to be here until I'm nothing<br/>
但我會待在這直到我一無所有<br/>
But bones in the ground<br/>
直到成為土裡的枯骨</i>
</p><p>
  <i>——《Always Gold》 Radical Face</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Jason Todd醒了過來，發現自己盯著全然陌生的天花板。<br/>
頭後有些微硬物感。他暫時忽略它，坐起身，試著判斷出身在何處。<br/>
這房間看著像普通的臥室，因為他在一張還算柔軟的大床上。一旁的床頭櫃上放著手機、水杯、一瓶止痛藥罐。再旁邊還有個衣櫃。正對床的對面牆上掛著一幅裱框過的《星艦迷航記》五十週年海報。另一邊，窗前的桌上擺著筆電、一株綠蘿和一摞書。<br/>
Jason腦袋逐漸清醒過來，陌生的環境讓他感到胃沈甸甸地下墜，他驚恐地意識到自己回想不起醒來前的任何事。</p><p>*****</p><p>是，他記得自己叫做Jason Todd，成長於Bowery——高譚市最古老最陰暗的角落，父親是混混（被抓了。他一點都不難過）而母親是毒蟲（死了。願上天憐憫她）。<br/>
但接下來呢？他怎麼出現在這兒的？他對此毫無印象。<br/>
他慌張地掀起被子，跑到穿衣鏡前注視著自己的模樣。<br/>
他看著大約二十來歲，不過Jason也沒特別意外，他不知怎麼地就是很確定自己至少已經成年一陣子了。<br/>
接著他從鏡子裡注意到自己額頭邊有一道鮮紅的傷口，沒有流血，但看著還是很嚇人。<br/>
也許這就是他失憶的原因。<br/>
冷靜下來，Jason。他告訴自己，這顯然不是綁架，因為一，這臥室也太他媽舒適了，沒人會對綁架對象這麼好心；再來二，他留意了一下，門外頭沒有其他人活動的聲音。<br/>
因此他決定，首先要做的就是找件衣服換，順便看看有沒有食物，確認自己在哪，然後想辦法離開。<br/>
他脫下坦克背心，試著忽略身上的各種疤痕，並對自己的身高和肌肉群感到些微訝異，畢竟他從來不覺得三餐不繼的生活能長得多健壯。他估計自己起碼有一百八十磅。<br/>
他很快就在衣櫥裡找到乾淨整齊的內衣褲、一件紅色連帽衣和一條牛仔褲，他本來就不是介意二手衣的人，因此他毫不猶豫地換上了。尺寸完全剛好。<br/>
接著他悄悄移動到門邊，輕輕轉開了門把往外瞧。<br/>
臥室外是同樣普通至極的客廳，沒有任何人的身影，Jason放膽走出去觀察了一下，這間客廳充滿了有人長期在此活動的氣息：地上放了一些育苗盆，矮桌上堆著書籍和外賣單，還有一袋超商零食和幾罐未開的啤酒，電視櫃裡放滿光碟盒，遙控器隨意扔在沙發一條毛毯上，一件外套則披在扶手上，陽台擺滿了綠色植物，落地窗旁是一整面Jason一看就喜歡的書櫃，上頭塞滿了書籍。<br/>
從落地窗外看出去，Jason發現這裡是間大樓，遠處的哥德風格的鐘塔和標誌性的Wayne塔讓他確定了自己仍身在高譚市。就方位來判斷，這裡大概是上東區一帶。<br/>
廚房跟客廳是相通的，杯盤、調味料、常備食材相當完整，看得出這間房子的主人長期下廚，但仍打理得十分乾淨。<br/>
Jason確認了冰箱，讚賞地點點頭，並拿出可樂打開灌了一大口。<br/>
最裡邊是乾淨整潔的浴室，再旁邊和最初的臥室相鄰的是一個關起門的房間。Jason試了一下，發現它是被鎖上的，貼在門上也聽不見裡頭有任何動靜，只能暫時放棄。<br/>
Jason接著警惕地打開大門，等了一下，確定沒有觸發什麼警鈴，也沒有警察或凶神惡煞的罪犯跳出來後，試了幾次門鎖後鎖上。<br/>
他探索完畢，折回到臥室，想起床頭櫃上的手機，伸手拿起按了電源鈕後，發現自己的拇指指紋將手機解鎖了。<br/>
好吧，這實在不算太意外了。過了這麼久都沒有別人出現，這一切擺設又如此居家，都到這地步，Jason也該確定了：他失去記憶，在自己的房間醒來。</p><p>*****</p><p>他說不出是安心還是恐懼。至少目前他的生命沒有危險，而且看起來衣食無缺。但這樣的自己是怎麼失憶的？頭上的傷口、身上遍佈的疤痕、上鎖的房間又是怎麼回事？他這幾年發生了什麼事？<br/>
他的目光回到手上的手機。觸控螢幕讓他研究了幾分鐘，但他隱約記得操作方式，基本使用上沒什麼障礙。<br/>
他點開照片，裡頭沒有自拍，只有像是人來人往的街道、夜景、靜物之類的照片。接著Jason點開電話簿，試著找出能令他熟悉的名字。<br/>
但電話名單少得可憐。只有四個，分別寫著「Dickhead」、「蝙蝠崽」、字母「T」和字母「R」。<br/>
這些名字既陌生又令人疑惑。檢查了一番，看起來也沒有任何簡訊留在這部手機裡。<br/>
他看了通話紀錄，最後一次通話是在上星期，往前檢視了一下，全都是打給同一支沒有登記在電話簿裡的室內電話號。<br/>
他猶豫了一下，按下那隻室內電話的通話鍵，將電話放到耳邊。<br/>
電話很快被接通，是一個溫和的英國腔男聲：「這裡是Wayne莊園，我有什麼能幫助您的嗎？」<br/>
「呃。」<br/>
Jason可沒預期聽見這個。<br/>
他腦袋一時反應不過來，而那個聲音安靜了一下，突然開口問道：「Jason少爺？」<br/>
Jason嚇了一跳，立刻掛斷電話。<br/>
剛剛那個聲音是說了Wayne嗎？那個高譚富翁的姓氏？他們難道彼此認識？這就有點奇怪了。尤其他還被稱為「Jason少爺」，這讓事情詭異的程度提高了不只一級。<br/>
Jason放下手機，想了想又拿起按下了關機鍵。這通電話完全不能解答他的疑惑，他也不想繼續冒險打給電話簿上的名字。<br/>
拜託，他可是個正統的高譚人，天知道他現在幹的工作是不是非法勾當，而那些名字代表的又是不是「接起電話你就死定了」的警示。在了解更多後再撥出那些電話也不遲。<br/>
他把目光轉向了桌上的筆電。<br/>
三十分鐘後，他宣布筆電這條線索也失敗了，裡頭最常用的軟體只有Netflix和iTunes，他頂多只能確定自己喜歡看科幻片、愛情片，還是槍與玫瑰的超級粉絲。<br/>
除此之外，桌面資料夾裡有一些大樓的樓層平面圖和電路配置圖，他知道自己看得懂，但這代表什麼？難不成他是做建築工程的嗎？還是建築設計？<br/>
把筆電闔上後，Jason把書桌抽屜拉開，下一刻瞪大眼睛。他發現了彈簧刀、幾支橡膠子彈的彈匣和一把格洛克17。<br/>
他回想起醒來時後腦勺的硬物感，走回床頭，從枕頭底下摸出另一把槍。兩把槍都裝有橡膠子彈，序號也都被磨掉了。<br/>
Jason咬了咬下唇，把其中一把槍放回書桌抽屜，走回床邊，拉開床頭櫃下的第一格抽屜，將第二把槍放進去。<br/>
出於好奇，他順手往抽屜裡的頂端一摸，又摸到一把用膠帶黏住的手槍。<br/>
這無法解釋什麼，在高譚帶著槍防身不是那麼特別。<br/>
但他記得退出彈匣和分解槍枝的一切步驟，剛剛握在手裡的沈重手感也十分熟悉，代表也許他是長期握槍的人，這就不太妙了。<br/>
仔細想想，在發現失憶後，自己那過於冷靜的態度顯然也很有問題。<br/>
Jason感到有點失望，在發現自己是槍枝狂熱愛好者前，他還短暫幻想自己是圖書管理員，或是甜點師傅。<br/>
他拉開床頭櫃第二層抽屜，然後倒吸了一口氣。<br/>
裡頭塞滿成捆成捆的鈔票。<br/>
他抽出幾張檢查，確認都是真鈔，序號彼此不連貫。<br/>
「好吧，至少不用擔心生活開銷了。」Jason喃喃地說。<br/>
他這時才注意到外面的天色已經暗下來了，而自己起床後除了一罐可樂以外什麼都沒進食。<br/>
現在擔心這一堆可疑的紙鈔來源也沒用，先解決這一餐要緊。Jason想著，闔上了抽屜。</p><p>*****</p><p>他經過客廳時順便拿起桌上的啤酒，來到廚房，將它們放進冰箱。<br/>
翻找了一下，Jason拿出一盒蛤蜊和大蒜，並且從食品櫃裡找到麵條、橄欖油和白酒。<br/>
接著他想了一下，走去陽台，並順利在一群植物中找到羅勒。（以及藏匿在盆栽間的又另一把手槍。）<br/>
他快速給自己做了一份蛤蜊義大利麵，同時為自己的廚藝驚訝了一下。<br/>
「意外的很會享受生活啊？」他自言自語。<br/>
Jason端著盤子走回客廳，邊吃邊研究著書櫃上的書籍。</p><p>*****</p><p>第二天Jason醒來，他先是給植物澆水，再一次把客廳又查看了一遍，確定沒有其他人活動的跡象，之後到了廚房給自己做了頓早餐。<br/>
解決早餐後，他在客廳翻找了一下，最後在沙發上的皮外套口袋裡找出鑰匙。<br/>
他拿去大門口試，其中一把成功了，還有一把對應上臥室的房門，最後一把看起來像汽車或者機車的鑰匙，但Jason對於會是什麼車、停在哪完全沒有頭緒，因此只能放棄。上鎖的房間依舊找不到鑰匙。<br/>
不過有了鑰匙，他也許可以試著出門看看。<br/>
Jason從浴室裡翻出醫藥箱，將額頭上的傷口簡單包紮了一下。<br/>
接著他換好衣服，抓了手機，並且從床頭櫃那個塞滿紙鈔的抽屜裡抽出兩張塞進牛仔褲口袋，確認對外窗口全都關好後，拿著鑰匙就出門了。<br/>
他到了大街上，確認了自己的所在地。他所住的大樓跟他昨天猜測的一樣，位於上東區，意外的離Robinson公園和高架地鐵站很近，小時候的他根本想像不到自己可以負擔得起這區的房價。<br/>
高譚市跟他記憶中的樣子差不多，高樓擁擠，天氣陰暗。<br/>
也許這個古老的灰色城市就是有種魔力，不管經過多少歲月，科技再進步，看起來還是能夠像上帝在四零年代按下了時光停止鍵然後就完全忘了這事。<br/>
Jason好奇地邊走邊觀察，他進入同一條街上的書局，挑了一本新上架的懸疑小說，在下一條街口的報攤買了一份高譚公報。<br/>
之後他在有著三角窗的麵包店買了麵包和一杯咖啡。思考著下一步前往何處，最後他進入Robinson公園，挑了一個沒人的座椅坐下。<br/>
一路走來他收到了不少帶點調情式的注目禮（這讓他有點，好吧是非常尷尬），不過沒人指著他說他是犯下了滔天大罪的通緝犯，這也許是個好現象。<br/>
說不定他只是個不信任銀行系統的偏執狂？<br/>
他掏出手機開機，等了一會，確定沒有收到任何未接來電或是未讀簡訊的提醒。<br/>
攤開報紙翻了一遍，上頭也沒有任何關於Jason的名字或照片的訊息。</p><p>*****</p><p>事情在第三天出現變化。<br/>
Jason逐漸接受自己失憶的狀態了。不管怎麼說，生活總是得繼續過下去，因此他決定出門替冰箱補充些食物。（如果可能，順便看看麵包店有沒有應徵工作的機會。）<br/>
就在他即將轉彎走進最近的超市前，大約五公尺外，一個男人和他對上眼。<br/>
那個男人比Jason還要矮一些，和精緻五官相稱的是健康的小麥色肌膚和一對大眼睛。<br/>
Jason的視線忍不住在他的臉上多停留了幾秒，卻沒想到那個男人在發現Jason後一臉吃驚，急忙穿過行人朝他快步走來。<br/>
而男人身上穿著的是員警的制服。<br/>
Jason感到胃部一沉，本能性地轉身就跑，往後一瞥，那個男人果然也追了上來。<br/>
他加快速度，不斷閃躲著人群，往前跑了幾個街區，而男人緊追不捨。<br/>
之後Jason鑽進小巷，一路衝刺到巷底，跳起身踩著垃圾桶雙手用力一撐，越過了圍牆。<br/>
又往前跑了一小段，Jason回過頭，剛好看到那個警察動作流暢地跟著翻過來。<br/>
他不知道警察也能有這麼好的身手。<br/>
接下來那個男人在短短幾秒間蹬著牆壁做了個華麗的前空翻，在Jason還搞不清到底發生什麼事之前便一下子跳到Jason的面前。<br/>
他伸出手緊緊抓住Jason的手腕。<br/>
Jason扯了一下，吃驚地發現自己完全無法掙脫。<br/>
「你、你為什麼要逃？！」那個人氣喘吁吁地開口。<br/>
Jason同樣不停喘氣，他在呼吸間隙說：「我不知道，你告訴我啊，噢我知道了，或許是因為你是個他媽的警察？哪個被警察追的笨蛋會傻到停下來？」<br/>
「別鬧了，Jason，自從你前天掛了Alfred電話後就完全失聯，害他非常擔心。我們確認手機最後發送的電波定位到這一區，現在大家都在找你！」<br/>
Jason停下掙扎。這段話傳達出的資訊量有點大。<br/>
這個GQ模特兒警察知道Jason的名字，而且從他的話來判斷，他知道Jason曾撥出的那通室內電話，並且在意Jason的安危。這代表他們可能是站在同一邊的……<br/>
「你是誰？為什麼你會知道我的名字？你的目的是什麼？」最後他問了。<br/>
這個人愣了一下，語氣變得有些不善：「你現在在演哪一齣？Jason，你不能這樣突然搞失蹤，通訊器也聯絡不到你。我知道你不想暴露位置而且你也許不在意B的想法，但牽扯到Alfred就是不對……」他終於注意到Jason的表情，停下了嘮叨。<br/>
「誰是B？誰又是Alfred？」Jason問。<br/>
「你……」過了幾秒，男人有些緊張地乾笑一聲，「嘿，離愚人節還有兩個月，Jay，這不好笑。」<br/>
「我不是在開玩笑，先生，我是真的不知道你在說什麼。」Jason說。<br/>
聞言，這個男人嘴角垮下來，眉頭緊皺。<br/>
他的眼神突然銳利得像一把手術刀，清澈的水藍色雙眼仔細探究著Jason的表情。Jason試著不要表現得太緊張。<br/>
接著男人變得面如死灰。<br/>
他輕聲咒罵：「該死，你沒在說謊。」<br/>
Jason聳肩，說：「所以現在介意告訴我你是誰了嗎？」<br/>
男人的表情變得更沮喪了。<br/>
他拉著Jason回到大馬路上。<br/>
「但……怎麼會？」他看起來仍有些焦慮。<br/>
「如果我知道原因還會乖乖地讓你這樣抓著我嗎？」Jason沒好氣地說。<br/>
「噢。抱歉。」男人低頭看了看，「只是……答應我先別逃好嗎？」他小心翼翼地鬆開手，微微仰頭看著Jason。<br/>
近距離觀察，這個男人的臉蛋真的非常好看。配上他的身材，要說他其實是假扮員警的電影明星都有可能。<br/>
「……我沒有要逃的意思。你看起來是唯一一個可以解答我的疑問的人。」<br/>
Jason甩甩手，老天，只憑這男人天使般的面容絕對想像不到他制服底下有這麼大的力氣。<br/>
「你在執勤中嗎，警察先生？」他問。<br/>
「不算是。我下班直接過來的，還來不及把制服換下。」男人撇嘴，「還有你這麼稱呼我聽起來很彆扭。你就叫我Dick吧。」<br/>
「在我聽來沒比較好啊。」<br/>
「嘿，這就是我的名字！」<br/>
「真的？」<br/>
「是呀。」Dick微笑，「你不是第一個這麼說的人了。」<br/>
Jason忍不住跟著抬起嘴角：「好吧，Dick。那你現在要過來我家嗎？」<br/>
Dick眨眨眼：「你願意讓我進入你家？」<br/>
「我在被你抓到前可是要去超市買東西的。既然你看起來不像要把我抓去什麼奇怪的地方，就先讓我去趟超市吧。然後到我住的地方，把你知道的有關我的事情告訴我。」Jason說完邁開步伐。<br/>
Dick急忙跟上：「當然、當然！我可以幫忙提東西。」</p><p>*****</p><p>Jason在挑選食材時，Dick不知怎麼地不知蹤影，直到準備結帳時才又悄悄出現在他身旁。<br/>
「你去找廁所？」Jason邊問邊將一罐牛奶放到自助結帳機下刷取條碼。<br/>
「差不多，」Dick若無其事地將一包小熊軟糖放到還未結帳的購物籃裡，「只是去接通工作上的電話。」<br/>
他在等Jason用紙鈔付款時問道：「所以……你說你只記得自己的名字？」<br/>
「是啊。或者應該說，我覺得是。我是在兩天前發現自己除了名字其他什麼也想不起來。」Jason說完視線掃過一遍列印出來的明細表。（然後對袋裡突然多出的軟糖狐疑地挑起眉毛。）<br/>
Dick聳肩：「好吧。但現在思考這個也於事無補。來吧，這袋讓我提。」</p><p>*****</p><p>他們一人提著兩只購物袋回到Jason的住處。<br/>
Dick在Jason掏出鑰匙開門時開口：「希望你別突然說門後其實放了闊刀地雷之類的。」<br/>
Jason轉著門把：「哈，不錯的玩笑，警官大人。」<br/>
「如果你是我就不會這樣覺得了。」Dick低聲咕噥。<br/>
Jason剛好同時將門轉開：「呃，抱歉你說什麼我沒聽清楚？」<br/>
「沒事。」<br/>
他們進入屋子。Dick將紙袋放到廚房後走回客廳，好奇地檢視一切。<br/>
Jason邊整理著食材邊觀察Dick的反應：「……你沒來過？」<br/>
「我知道你在這裡有個住處，但我從未進來過。」Dick搖搖頭，在沙發一角坐下。<br/>
「原來如此。還有個問題，Dick，你吃漢堡嗎？」<br/>
Dick對於話題的轉換疑惑了一下：「什麼？」<br/>
「我在給我們兩個做晚餐啊。已經是晚上了，你打算空腹看著我吃東西嗎？」Jason舉起冷凍肉排，「雖然沒什麼依據，但我認為我的料理應該是沒有問題的……」<br/>
Dick連忙開口：「噢，漢堡很好！我只是……我一直知道你的自理能力很好……只是很意外你會連同我的一起準備。」<br/>
接著他抬頭對Jason露出真誠的笑容：「謝謝你，Jason。」<br/>
一瞬間他整個人簡直變得光彩奪目。<br/>
Jason愣了一下，並在發現自己的行為後趕緊撇開頭。<br/>
如果說Jason一開始對他不太信任，那個可愛的笑臉足以抵銷所有懷疑。<br/>
過了一會，Jason端著兩份漢堡走到客廳，Dick像個孩子般迫不及待地將兩個盤子接過。<br/>
等Jason在沙發另一頭坐下，Dick將其中一個盤子遞給他並問道：「你覺得，嗯，會跟那個有關嗎？」說完指了指自己額頭的位置。<br/>
Jason抬手摸了一下頭上那塊開始結痂的傷口：「也許吧。但我真的想不起是在哪受傷的了。比起這個，你說過知道我的事情對嗎？」<br/>
「噢，對。抱歉，是我太心急了。」Dick說著微弱地嘆了口氣，「是的，Jason，我非常了解你。如同你曾對我的一切瞭若指掌。」<br/>
他看起來比先前在巷子時的模樣還要更加失落。<br/>
Jason盯著Dick的臉，希望能回憶起任何有關他的事情，卻仍舊一無所獲。<br/>
他有些內疚地開口問道：「我們……我們是朋友嗎？」<br/>
「如果不是在這個宇宙，有可能是。但事實是，我們的關係並不僅僅是那麼間單就可以描述的。」Dick歪頭看了看Jason。<br/>
Jason挑眉：「如果這是個要用『很久很久以前』做開頭的故事，那我得去冰箱拿啤酒來了。」<br/>
Dick則笑了：「沒那麼長，但也許你會需要。仔細想想，我似乎在一開始搞錯順序了，我應該向你重新自我介紹才對。」<br/>
他放下餐盤，轉向Jason並友善地伸出手。<br/>
「你已經知道了，我是Dick，Dick Grayson。」他臉上完美的笑容簡直能閃瞎任何人，「領著微薄薪水，長駐布魯德海文的小警察。我喜歡早餐穀物片和Madonna，而且我，嗯，算是你名義上的大哥。你有任何問題，我都很樂意幫助你，Jason。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Who, who are you really?<br/>
你到底是誰？<br/>
And where, where are you going?<br/>
你要去哪裡？<br/>
I've got nothing left to prove<br/>
我沒有什麼能證明<br/>
Cause I've got nothing left to lose<br/>
因為我沒有什麼能失去<br/>
See me bare my teeth for you<br/>
看我對你張牙舞爪<br/>
Who, who are you?<br/>
你到底是誰？<br/>
——《Who Are You, Really?》 Mikky Ekko</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sympathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>在溫暖的懷抱中，他聽到Dick悄聲對他說：「不要擔心，大家會一起把你拼湊起來的。Jay，我們會救起你的……」<br/>即使無法確切理解Dick話中的意思，Jason仍忍不住更往他懷裡靠近，只希望能夠減輕他語氣裡顯而易見的痛苦。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>And I was there, when you grew restless<br/>
當時我就在那，當你逐漸不安<br/>
Left in the dead of night<br/>
在黑夜裡離開<br/>
And I was there, when three months later<br/>
當時我就在那，在三個月後<br/>
You were standing in the door all beat and tired<br/>
你疲憊不堪地站在門口<br/>
And I stepped aside<br/>
而我只是旁觀一切</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Everything goes away<br/>
一切早已離去<br/>
Yeah everything goes away<br/>
是啊一切早已離去<br/>
But I'm gonna be here until I'm nothing<br/>
但我會待在這直到我一無所有<br/>
But bones in the ground<br/>
直到成為土裡的枯骨<br/>
So quiet down<br/>
所以平靜下來吧</i>
</p><p>
  <i>——《Always Gold》 Radical Face</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Dick接著告訴Jason一個夢幻得有如現代童話的故事：一個來自街頭的孩子，因為迫於生存而打算偷取Bruce Wayne的跑車輪胎，並被當場抓個正著。但這位高譚首富非但沒有將他抓去警局，還決定收養這名街童，供他吃住和教育。<br/>
Jason張大嘴巴：「你是說『那個』Wayne？領養我？你不是在開玩笑吧？」<br/>
他隱約發現自己過著算是還不錯的生活，但背後原因是Bruce Wayne？美國東岸上流社會的指標性人物？這太扯了，連CW台都不這麼演的好嗎。<br/>
Dick轉了轉眼睛：「就是那個Wayne。」<br/>
Jason想起剛才Dick的自我介紹時的姓氏：「那你呢？你說你是我的兄弟所以……」<br/>
「差不多。我小時候是巡迴馬戲團的成員，我的父母……在他們出意外後，我就成了Bruce的被監護人。」Dick聳肩。<br/>
馬戲團。Grayson。這兩個字眼在Jason腦海裡匆匆閃過，但他有太多的疑問了，使得它們轉瞬即逝。<br/>
他猶豫地開口：「Bruce Wayne……他、他該不會是，你知道，我們的長腿叔叔吧？」<br/>
Dick眨眨眼，接著大笑出來：「噢老天……當然不是！Bruce真的就只是監護人。我猜他就是無法對我們這樣的人置之不理。」<br/>
這就能解釋為什麼Jason的手機內有Wayne莊園的電話，以及電話裡的那個人稱呼他為Jason少爺了。<br/>
Jason想了想，拿起手機點開電話簿問：「所以……這個是你嗎？」<br/>
他指著寫著「Dickhead」的那欄。<br/>
Dick看了一下後咧嘴一笑：「對，這絕對是指我。」<br/>
「而你覺得被這樣稱呼沒差？」Jason懷疑地挑眉。<br/>
「反正你不是我所認識最有禮貌的人。」Dick輕快地說。<br/>
「有道理。」Jason撇嘴，「其實我還是不太能相信自己曾生活在高譚市最富有的家庭裡。」<br/>
「這個嘛，我一開始也是一樣。這不是那麼容易接受的，生活習慣改變，跟其他兄弟間的身份認同等等……」<br/>
「等等。其他兄弟？我們還有其他的兄弟？」<br/>
Dick指著手機：「噢，是啊。在你的電話簿裡，『T』和『蝙蝠崽』是我們另外兩個弟弟Tim和Damian，『R』我相信是代表我們的朋友Roy。」<br/>
Jason仔細消化著這些資訊。<br/>
Dick則是心不在焉地撥弄著餐盤裡的生菜屑：「說到這個，Jay，我在考慮一件事。」<br/>
「怎麼了？」<br/>
「你覺得……我帶你回莊園一趟怎麼樣？」<br/>
Jason動作停頓了：「……你認真的？」<br/>
「因為你想，你也不確定頭上的傷口是不是造成失憶的原因對吧？那麼最好還是讓我們熟識的醫生幫你做檢查會比較好。而且你曾在莊園生活過是事實，說不定到了那裡你就會回想起些什麼了呢。」<br/>
雖然Jason依然對Dick告訴他的故事沒有實感，但如果這是真的，那麼過去一趟也許真的能找回記憶也說不一定。<br/>
「你可以見見Bruce，和Tim和Damian聊聊天。噢對，還有Alfred，他是最棒的管家。」Dick期待地看著他。<br/>
「好吧，Dick，告訴我應該帶上什麼。」他嘆口氣，「我要準備幾套正裝？還是去惡補餐桌禮儀……」<br/>
Dick笑了：「放心，你什麼都不用做，只要帶幾天簡單的換洗衣物就好。」接著他將空盤放在面前的矮桌上，看了看手錶，「那麼，我明天過來接你？」<br/>
Jason下意識開口：「你不留下過夜？」<br/>
他一開口就後悔了。<br/>
對現在的他來說Dick甚至只是個剛認識幾個小時的陌生人，而且再怎麼說Dick都沒義務陪他在這應付這攤爛事。<br/>
「我……還有些事得去做。」Dick似乎對Jason這麼說感到驚訝，但還是抱歉地回答。<br/>
「不，是我問了個蠢問題。」Jason立刻說。<br/>
他站起身，將他們兩人的盤子收去廚房。<br/>
等他回到客廳，發現Dick猶豫地看著他。<br/>
Dick開口說道：「聽著，Jay……我很抱歉今晚不能留下來陪你。即使我很想這麼做，真的。你想不起自己的過去一定很不安。我保證明天中午就會過來找你。」<br/>
「別操心了，我應付得來。」Jason咕噥。<br/>
「還有我一直想跟你說，別太過信任別人了。即使這個人穿著警察制服。」Dick故作正經地說。<br/>
Jason噘嘴：「我也沒那麼信任你。如果你敢亂來，我會拿房間裡的槍射你。」<br/>
「嘿，如果你真的有心要襲擊我，就不該告訴我你有武器。」Dick終於笑了出來。<br/>
Jason也笑了，他想了想問道：「說真的，為什麼我房裡會有槍？」<br/>
但Dick只是聳肩：「那沒什麼，別想太多。我的意思是，這裡可是高譚市，每個人都要想辦法自保不是嗎？」<br/>
「說得也是……」<br/>
有一瞬間，Dick的雙手看起來像是拿不定主意要給Jason一個擁抱還是揮手道別。<br/>
最後他只是整理了衣服下襬，深呼吸後說：「好啦。我要走了。」<br/>
Jason點點頭，然後疑惑地看著Dick離開的方向：「……呃，那裡是陽台。」<br/>
「噢。」Dick停下腳步轉過身，看起來十分尷尬，「我只是，搞錯了。對。」<br/>
「你一個人離開沒問題嗎？會不會在這裡迷路？」Jason哼笑。<br/>
「哈哈。很好笑。」Dick撇嘴。<br/>
Jason替他打開大門。<br/>
「把門窗鎖好，有任何問題就找我。你有我的電話號碼。」Dick最後對Jason這麼說。</p><p>*****</p><p>Dick離開後，Jason看著空蕩蕩的房子發愣。<br/>
有件事Dick說對了。在他找到Jason之前，Jason沒發現自己內心有多徬徨，如此地需要幫助。<br/>
那種有人陪伴的安心在他離開後變成了更強烈的失落感。<br/>
Jason嘆口氣，進入臥室，打開筆電搜尋Wayne企業的新聞影片，想在拜訪前多知道一些資訊。<br/>
他將新聞影片設置成自動播放，在主播制式化的腔調作為背景聲音下，從衣櫃裡找出一個背包開始整理行李。</p><p>*****</p><p>隔天Jason正要吃午餐時，門鈴就響起來了。當他開門，毫無驚喜地看到Dick站在門口。<br/>
他穿著一件合身的深藍色針織衫，手裡不知為何提著一個紙袋。<br/>
他原本認為昨天見到的那個Dick之所以這麼迷人，是因為警察制服起到加分的效果，但他完全錯得離譜。<br/>
事實是，假使Dick只穿件醜得要命的汗衫，Jason大概也會覺得他全身閃閃發光。<br/>
而Dick在看到Jason後，臉上露出的笑容燦爛得像是看見了流星雨。<br/>
「早安啊，Jay。」<br/>
「你吃午餐了嗎？」<br/>
「噢，我已經吃過了。但別擔心，你可以慢慢來，在你吃午餐的時候我可以來安裝這個！」Dick走進房間後舉起紙袋。<br/>
「那是什麼？」<br/>
「我帶了Wayne企業研發中的遊戲機。雖然是原型機，但其實已經跟成品差不多了。」Dick取出一台白色烤漆的金屬盒，機身上鑲著一枚小小的W。<br/>
Jason困惑地問：「我以為我們要去莊園？」<br/>
「是呀，不過等你之後回來就可以玩了嘛。」<br/>
Jason邊喝咖啡邊看著Dick完成組裝並且放置在電視旁。<br/>
「你不用執勤嗎？」他突然想到。<br/>
「別擔心，我已經請好幾天假了。」<br/>
Jason皺眉：「噢。你如果事先有別的約，就不該來這裡。」<br/>
Dick看著Jason就像他是個牙牙學語的嬰兒。<br/>
「你真傻。我當然是為了陪你才請假的。」<br/>
Jason撇撇嘴，盡力忽視內心湧起的喜悅。<br/>
「好啦，這樣就裝好了。等你好了我們就出發吧。」Dick站起身輕快地說。<br/>
他耐心地等Jason清洗好餐具、背起背包後一同離開大樓。<br/>
他們並肩走到停在馬路上的一台車前。<br/>
Jason看著面前嶄新的深黑色雪弗蘭挑眉：「領著微薄薪水的警察？」<br/>
「這是Bruce的車。」Dick邊開車門邊聳肩，「相信我，這已經是最低調的一台了。」<br/>
「有錢人。」Jason咕噥著搖搖頭，跟著坐進副駕駛座。</p><p>*****</p><p>Wayne宅邸外觀用上許多複雜的裝飾，卻不會流於庸俗，顯示出當初建造者的品味。<br/>
這是Jason下車後，抬頭望著這棟建築物時第一個冒出的想法。安靜又彷彿述說著故事，十分符合足以影響一個古老城市的家族該有的形象。<br/>
大門前已經有人站在那裡了，是一個穿著黑色管家服的年長男人。<br/>
Dick將車開去車庫停放（使Jason終於能從循環播放的《Holding Out For A Hero》中解放出來），那個年長男人則朝Jason走來。<br/>
有一瞬間，Jason陷入了「也許這一切只是個愚蠢的玩笑，他們其實並不知道我是誰」的恐懼中。<br/>
但彷彿要澄清他的疑慮，年長男人開口：「Jason少爺，歡迎回來。」<br/>
「呃……對，是我。」Jason尷尬地絞緊了雙手。<br/>
「我們已經聽Richard少爺講述過您的狀況了，請原諒我還未向您自我介紹。」年長男人輕輕地傾身，「我是Wayne莊園的管家Alfred。」<br/>
Jason記得他的英國口音。<br/>
「嘿，你就是幾天前接起電話的人！」<br/>
Alfred淡淡地微笑：「是的。」<br/>
Jason想起Dick最初指責他的內容。<br/>
「噢，對了……很抱歉當時掛了你的電話，還讓你擔心。我想我那時只是被嚇到了。」<br/>
Alfred表情突然變得溫柔又難過：「您完全不需要為此道歉的。」<br/>
Jason則為了他語氣中的關懷不知所措。<br/>
而Alfred說完便轉過身：「請隨我一同進入宅邸。」</p><p>*****</p><p>Jason一踏進起居室便見到Bruce Wayne坐在單人沙發。<br/>
他和Jason想像中的模樣差不多：舉止優雅，身材保持得當——事實上，是身材好得過份——的中年男子，歲月加諸在臉上的細紋只讓他原本就出眾的面龐顯得更有魅力。<br/>
但和他昨晚聽到報章媒體所宣稱的輕浮愚蠢形象不同，Brue異常地嚴肅。<br/>
「Jason。」Bruce用上完全能被稱為審視的目光看向Jason，甚至比昨天Dick剛遇見他時的視線還要冷冽。<br/>
Dick沒有告訴Jason通常是怎麼叫Bruce，所以他挑了這個最不冒犯的稱呼：「……Wayne先生。」<br/>
Bruce動作停頓，看起來像是被這個稱呼給嚇到了。<br/>
他們陷入了尷尬至極的沈默。<br/>
最後Jason決定在他們互瞪到天荒地老前當那個繼續對話的人：「呃，我碰上Dick。他說我可以回來莊園晃晃，說不定對想起記憶有所幫助。」他猶豫地在另一張沙發上坐下，「我是說，假如你不介意我這麼做的話。」<br/>
讓他吃驚的是，Bruce肩膀放鬆下來，輕輕嘆了口氣：「我並……不會介意。還有，雖然這取決於你，但你通常直接稱呼我的名字。」<br/>
Jason突然有個想法，Bruce並不是不歡迎他，而僅僅是跟他一樣困惑於該以什麼態度來和他對話。<br/>
「謝了……Bruce。」<br/>
「或者是老頭。」Bruce補充。<br/>
Jason聽到後終於笑了出來。<br/>
這似乎激勵了Bruce，他問道：「目前為止有回想起什麼嗎？」<br/>
Jason聳聳肩：「沒有。但你們都認識我，感覺這線索是對的。所以我還是挺慶幸有決定過來這裡。」<br/>
「很好。」Bruce安靜了一下，「Alfred會帶你到你以前的臥室。在那之前，我想讓你做個全身檢查。」<br/>
「噢，可以啊。」<br/>
「你對此沒有疑問？」Bruce遲疑地問。<br/>
「Dick有向我說明過了。反正我也蠻在意自己失憶的原因。」<br/>
「好……」<br/>
Dick在這時進來了，同時身邊多了一位年長的女人。<br/>
「Jason，」Dick向Jason靠近，鼓勵地微笑，「你見過Bruce了，然後這位是Leslie醫師。」<br/>
「而且是Bruce的教母，如果你要詳細說明。」Leslie微笑著說，「Jason，如果你準備好了，我就帶你去做檢查。」<br/>
「隨時都可以。」Jason放下背包站起身。<br/>
Bruce出聲提醒：「請使用走廊盡頭的診療室，核磁共振室就在它的隔壁。」<br/>
「你們有自己的核磁共振機？」Jason挑眉。<br/>
所有人看著他，態度理所當然地就像Bruce剛剛只是說了「請自由拿取桌上的小甜餅」。<br/>
「……算了，別在意。我會慢慢習慣的。」</p><p>*****</p><p>Leslie醫師先是讓Jason把他記得的事、這幾天經歷的所有過程盡可能仔細地說了一遍。<br/>
她為Jason做了抽血、超音波檢查，以及其他基本檢查項目，然後將他帶到隔壁做核磁共振。<br/>
而除了進入掃描儀那段時間以外，Dick一直待在Jason身旁。<br/>
兩個小時後診療結束，Dick和Jason回到起居室。而Bruce已經離開了。<br/>
Dick關心地問：「你確定不先回你的臥室放行李或休息一下？」<br/>
「沒關係。我想先在這裡待一下。」Jason搖搖頭。<br/>
他沒有說出口的原因是，他依舊對獨自待在這個偌大的建築感到陌生與不安，即使知道所有人都熟識他。<br/>
他相信如果他開口，Dick會十分願意陪他待在臥室，但那就太不成熟了。而他毫無理由地不希望Dick這麼看待他。<br/>
「沒問題！你瞧，Alfred也放好一壺熱茶在這裡了。」Dick說完突然轉頭，「所以小D，你什麼時候才要過來一起吃點心呢？」<br/>
Jason轉過頭，看見一個男孩無聲無息地站在他們背後，他大吃一驚。<br/>
他完全沒注意到這裡還有別人在。<br/>
他張了張嘴，最後只能傻愣愣地蹦出一句：「……什麼？」<br/>
男孩瞪了他一眼，逕自走到他們旁邊的沙發坐下。<br/>
「你、你剛剛一直躲在房間角落嗎？」<br/>
男孩語氣不屑：「我從你一進宅邸就埋伏在背後了，Todd，並且一路跟著你。你沒發現可算是一大恥辱了。」<br/>
雖然膚色更深，他的五官看起來就像是Bruce的翻版。<br/>
Dick解釋：「他是Damian，我們最小的弟弟。他喜歡玩忍者遊戲。」<br/>
Damian哼了一聲，拿起一片餅乾。<br/>
「我不信任你，Todd。」他高傲地對Jason說。<br/>
「Damian。」Dick責備地看了男孩一眼，這令男孩轉移了視線，但還是不滿地噘著嘴。<br/>
對Jason來說，他一直被其他人親切地對待，Damian直接的態度反而讓他覺得很新鮮。<br/>
「我不知道在你的忍者遊戲裡我是什麼角色，但你大可以繼續不信任我，孩子。」他說。<br/>
Damian瞇起眼：「什麼？」<br/>
「老實說，我覺得這樣很可愛。」<br/>
Damian露出一臉受到冒犯的表情，而這讓Dick成功大笑出來。<br/>
Leslie醫師在這時走進來：「Jason，診斷結果出來了。」<br/>
「噢……好的。」Jason伸手將桌上的茶具和點心盤推開一點，好讓Leslie能將報告書放置在桌上。<br/>
醫師一坐下便開口：「根據掃描結果，是顳葉受到傷害造成的逆行性失憶症。簡單來說就是你受到撞擊造成了腦內出血，血塊壓迫到運作記憶的那塊位置。」她指指額頭，接著猶豫了一下，「你的……原本你的額頭上就有個舊傷口，也許是因為這樣使那個位置更容易造成損傷。」<br/>
Dick輕輕倒吸了一口氣。Damian則是緊皺眉頭，這表情讓他更像Bruce了。<br/>
Jason對他額頭有舊傷這件事毫無印象，但他其實並不意外。<br/>
說真的，身在高譚沒有遭遇過搶劫或攻擊，除非你非常幸運——但這個大前提在成為高譚人的那一刻就不成立了好嗎——不然就是一輩子足不出戶。<br/>
Dick不知何時抓緊了Jason的衣角：「噢Jay……這很糟糕。你甚至有可能……我不知道。」他沮喪地低下頭，音量越來越小，「……你可能會死。」<br/>
Leslie嘆口氣：「萬幸的是，那是一個很小的血塊，不需要做手術取出，等它自行被吸收就可以了。」<br/>
「意思是，呃，到時候我的記憶就會恢復嗎？」Jason猶豫地問。<br/>
「很難說。我只能確定到了那個時候傷口會癒合。記憶也許會在這幾天自行恢復，但也有可能還需要外部刺激。你很難斷定這回事是怎麼運作的。」</p><p>*****</p><p>Jason站在自己曾經的臥室內環顧了一圈。<br/>
稍早時，Leslie醫師等Bruce出現後把情況又說明了一遍。<br/>
Bruce皺著眉頭聽完，轉向Jason並說道：「你不能在外頭隨意走動。在莊園留下，同時不准進行任何劇烈運動。」<br/>
「噢。不用將我當成病人也沒關係的。」Jason擺擺手，「你瞧，現在我們知道原因就只是頭上的一個傷口。」<br/>
Bruce盯著他，抿緊嘴。<br/>
但接著他嘆了一口氣，伸手揉了揉額頭：「……不，是我說的方式不對。這是你曾經的家，而我希望你能留下，Jason。我希望你一切無恙。在莊園多待幾天，讓Alfred……讓大家照顧你。」<br/>
有一瞬間他不再只是高譚首富，而更像是一個父親。（實際上他的確也是，Jason想。）<br/>
Dick和Damian不動聲色地互看一眼，明顯地對Bruce說出口的話感到吃驚不已。<br/>
Jason看見他們的反應，意識到讓Bruce說出這些話也許是非常困難的事。<br/>
他很難拒絕這個請求。<br/>
因此等到豐盛的晚餐後，他便被Alfred帶到這個房間。<br/>
牆上貼著幾張搖滾樂團的海報，書架上擺滿了書籍和一只神力女超人標誌圖案的午餐盒，五斗櫃上展示著一排《星際大戰》人物模型，角落放著一把電吉他。<br/>
全部看起來都像是青少年會擺在房間裡的東西。<br/>
Jason倒向床，床墊柔軟的程度讓他滿足地呻吟了一聲。<br/>
他原本以為自己一個人會緊張地徹夜不眠，沒想到很快就睡著了。</p><p>*****</p><p>隔天Jason一出房門，在走廊上看見另一個男孩。<br/>
他看起來大概只有十七、八歲，穿著一件元素週期表圖案的寬大T恤和運動褲。<br/>
而那個男孩一見到Jason便將手裡的背包扔下（傳出了金屬敲擊的聲音，但男孩顯然完全不在乎），快步朝他走來。<br/>
「嘿。」他在Jason面前一公尺的地方停下腳步，仰頭看了看他，「你還好嗎？」<br/>
Jason抬起嘴角：「我是Jason。另外我睡得很好。」<br/>
「噢。」男孩安靜了一下，像是在思考這個雙關，「很高興知道你依然有著奇怪的幽默感。我是Tim，嗯，是你的弟弟，你可以這麼認為。」<br/>
「所以你就是我最後一個兄弟。」<br/>
「對……我盡早從舊金山趕回來了，很抱歉我沒有在第一時間來看你。」<br/>
Jason笑了笑：「嘿，別介意，我還需要時間去重新認識所有人，所以你並不算晚。」<br/>
「好吧。」Tim也淡淡地笑了。<br/>
他看起來情緒表達不如Dick豐富，也不像Damian一樣充滿攻擊性，但臉上表情是明顯的友好和擔憂。<br/>
雖然不知道為什麼，他似乎讓自己和Jason保持著一定的距離。<br/>
接著Tim打了個小小的哈欠。<br/>
「你沒睡飽？」Jason問。<br/>
「正常情況下，現在還是我的睡眠時間。但其實我從前天開始就沒闔眼了，所以這個問句不太好回答。」<br/>
Tim的態度一本正經，以致於Jason不確定他是不是在開玩笑。<br/>
「所以……你確定不先去睡個覺嗎？」<br/>
「我上次進食是十八小時前。所以不，我要先吃完早餐再回房間睡覺。」Tim擺擺手，說完走向樓梯，發現Jason站在原地又回過頭，「你不一起走嗎？」<br/>
「噢，我，呃，想先等一下……」Jason尷尬地說。<br/>
Dick的聲音適時響起：「早安！Timmy，你回來了？」<br/>
他向兩人走過來。<br/>
「嗨Dick。我剛到。」Tim簡單地打了聲招呼。<br/>
「Jay，這就是Tim，我們之中最聰明的那個。」Dick輕快地說，「所以你們站在這做什麼呢？」<br/>
Jason立刻說：「沒什麼。我們快下樓吧。」<br/>
「……哼嗯。」Tim看了看Jason，「好啊，我們走吧。」<br/>
「這可是我們大家久違地一起吃早餐呢！」Dick快樂地說，率先走下樓梯。<br/>
Tim跟在後頭，語氣第一次出現了不耐煩：「你倒提醒了我，我要坐在遠離Damian的位置，省得他又想拿餐刀捅我。」<br/>
「你不去拿你的背包嗎？」Jason想起剛才他扔下的背包。<br/>
「沒什麼，那些只是拆起來的電腦零件。」Tim聳肩，「所以，你今天有什麼計畫嗎？」<br/>
Dick說：「昨天我說好要帶Jay去圖書室看看。」<br/>
「太好了。你一定會喜歡的。」</p><p>*****</p><p>他們是對的，Jason簡直愛死了圖書室。<br/>
厚重木門、深色地毯、成排的書架、落地窗，這些都讓他大為讚嘆。<br/>
Dick將Jason帶到座椅區，自己坐進一張柔軟的沙發裡。<br/>
「怎麼樣？對這裡有印象嗎？」他看向Jason。<br/>
Jason搖搖頭：「雖然這裡真的很棒，但……沒有。抱歉。」<br/>
「沒關係，沒什麼好道歉的。」Dick安慰他，「你挑個喜歡的位置吧，我們可以在這裡待到你滿意為止。」<br/>
「好……」<br/>
Jason走在書架間，最後挑出一本精裝版的《星塵》。<br/>
他隱約記得自己還是街童時，曾在書店櫥窗外看過這本書。<br/>
不過這本書跟他記憶中的不太一樣，它有著深藍色皮製的封皮，角落還有一個W字母的燙金。<br/>
Jason好奇地翻開，發現第一頁是Neil Gaiman的親筆簽名。（好吧，他不該意外的。別說簽名，搞不好連這本精裝書都是特製的。）<br/>
他抱著書走向座椅區，發現Dick正和自早餐後就消失的Bruce和一個黑髮男人坐在沙發上交談。<br/>
他們聽見Jason的腳步聲，轉過頭。<br/>
「嗨，Jason。」這個男人從沙發上站起身，打了聲招呼。<br/>
他穿著平價的法蘭絨外套，帶著一副黑色膠框眼鏡，就像路上隨處可見的白領階級。<br/>
尤其是他又站在一身名牌訂製西裝的Bruce身旁，看起來簡直不能再更普通了。<br/>
「Clark Kent，星球日報的記者。我是Bruce的朋友。」男人溫和地說。<br/>
他叫得出Jason的姓名，卻還是向他自我介紹，代表他了解一定情況了。<br/>
Jason狐疑地看向Bruce，而Bruce沈默地望回來。<br/>
「記者？我不知道富商還會跟記者做朋友。」Jaosn說。<br/>
Clark有些困窘：「事實上，我不負責財經……或八卦版。我主要負責國際版、體育版，偶爾寫社論。」<br/>
Bruce說：「Clark他不一樣，我……信任他。我們不是在新聞界認識的……總之，我請他來是要跟他討論一些事情，Jason，你可以繼續留在這，如果你不介意我們待在此處。」<br/>
Jason不想放棄鬆軟的椅墊，因此他擺擺手，走到窗邊的扶手椅坐下，把挑好的書放在桌上。<br/>
過沒多久，他隱約聽見房間另一頭Bruce和Clark小聲的對話。<br/>
這其實真的不會打擾到他，但令他好奇的是，他們似乎在使用一種他完全聽不懂的語言溝通。<br/>
這挺有趣的，因為除了母語英語，他發現他還多少懂一些法語、德語、義語、阿拉伯語，還有不太流利的俄語。他猜這是進入Wayne家後的菁英教育成果。<br/>
而他們說的語言完全無法用其中任何一種語系去解釋。<br/>
又過了一陣子，他感到一股視線，抬起頭發現是Clark在看著他，不過那目光很快就收回了。<br/>
那倒有點像當初Dick和Bruce凝視Jason那種剖析人似的視線。<br/>
「他很好，我確定。沒有其他傷口，只是有個血塊在那兒。」他聽見Clark這樣對Bruce說。<br/>
而Bruce更小聲地嘟囔了幾句。<br/>
看起來他們只是在討論他的病情，因此Jason把注意力轉回書中，不再去細想。</p><p>*****</p><p>隔天Dick敲了Jason的房門。<br/>
「Jay？你醒來了嗎？」<br/>
Jason剛好衣服穿到一半，聲音有些模糊：「醒是醒著，怎麼了？」<br/>
「我帶了一個人來看你。」<br/>
Jason趕緊將頭塞進衣服，然後將棉被摺好，換下的衣服塞進污衣籃。<br/>
他帶著疑惑地打開房門，馬上被一個跳進來的紅色人影抱個滿懷。<br/>
「噢Jaybird！難道說你不愛我了嗎！」<br/>
Jason幾乎是下意識揮出一拳：「你是誰！滾！」<br/>
Dick咯咯笑著跟在紅色人影後頭走進來。<br/>
Jason這才仔細地看了看剛才抱住他的那個人。<br/>
他看起來年紀和Dick差不多，穿著紅色T恤、緊身牛仔褲，破舊的綠色棒球帽底下是一頭顯眼的紅髮。Jason很好奇Alfred對這套服裝會有什麼評論。<br/>
那個人揉揉臉頰假裝哀嚎：「你怎麼能這樣呢，Jaybird，我們是上輩子的靈魂伴侶，相濡以沫，密不可分！」<br/>
「很好，就憑你對我的稱呼以及這句話，你可以去死了。」<br/>
紅髮男人瞇起眼，轉頭看向Dick：「……Dick，你確定他真的失憶了嗎？」<br/>
Jason終於被逗笑了：「嘿伙計，就是開個玩笑。你知道我是Jason，可我還不知道你是誰。」<br/>
男人仰頭嘆了口氣：「天啊，我真愛你那堪比死亡威脅的玩笑話。我是Roy Harper，命中注定騷擾Jason一輩子的機械天才。」<br/>
Dick解釋：「Roy是我們的老朋友。他就是你手機裡的那個字母R。」<br/>
「噢，Jaybird和我可是超級好朋友，大概有四倍牛奶巧克力加上草莓那麼多的要好。」Roy快樂地說，聽起來心情完全不被Jason失憶這件事所影響。<br/>
「你似乎對我的情況適應良好啊？」Jason挑眉。<br/>
「我們幾乎跑遍了全世界，還有什麼事沒遇過。現在只不過區區失憶而已，沒什麼。」<br/>
Jason看著Roy。雖然仍對這個人毫無印象，但他完全能感受到Roy對他毫無保留的真誠和關懷。<br/>
Roy笑了：「你可是我見過最堅強的人之一，Jay。你總會在某個時刻想起來的。我過來只是想告訴你這點，而且讓你知道不管如何我都會在背後支持你。」</p><p>*****</p><p>Roy留在莊園和他們一起吃了午餐（Alfred對於Roy的服裝只是挑高了眉毛），但下午就和Dick一起離開了。<br/>
Dick站在大門口看著Jason：「我和Roy還有些事情得解決。我會盡快回來。」<br/>
「就說你不用應付我的事了。」Jason撇嘴，雙手抱胸。<br/>
Dick揮揮手，走向停放在門口的車子。<br/>
Roy靠近Jason悄聲說：「抱歉啦，Jaybird，要把Dick從你身邊帶走一下子了。」<br/>
Jason瞇眼瞪他。<br/>
「別那樣看我，親愛的，你以為我剛認識你嗎？你的表現真的沒你以為得那麼難猜……嘿！」他躲著閃過了Jason的拳頭，「我們說過不能打臉的！」<br/>
「我失憶了，不記得曾跟你約過這種事。」<br/>
Roy發出爽朗的大笑聲：「噢，這就是為什麼我這麼愛你。」他跑向Dick的車，確定Jason不會追上來後轉過身大喊，「別太想我了，Jaybird！」<br/>
Dick帶著疑惑的微笑著看著他們，搖搖頭坐上了駕駛座。</p><p>*****</p><p>過了一會，就在Jason跟著Alfred整理花圃時，Bruce找到了他。<br/>
「我希望你能跟我過來一下。」Bruce安靜地說。<br/>
Jason站起身，拍拍身上的泥土：「好的……」<br/>
「請慢走。我等等會為您準備好茶點，Jason少爺。」Alfred點點頭。<br/>
Bruce問：「你們一起喝下午茶？」<br/>
「是的。您想，這個家的人總是不見蹤影，我多不容易才終於能有個人作伴。」Alfred語氣平淡。（不過Bruce不知為何突然看上去有些尷尬。）<br/>
他們到了診療室，裡頭有一個褐髮男人。<br/>
他原先坐在書桌上，看到他們進來後從便從桌上跳下來並向他們揮手。<br/>
「他是Hal Jordan。」Bruce說，說完就閉上了嘴巴，像是只要這麼說明就足夠了的樣子。<br/>
Jason和Hal看了看對方。<br/>
「呃，你好，Jordan先生。」<br/>
Hal轉了轉眼睛：「對，我就是偉大神聖的Hal，你老爸的同事。」<br/>
「……同事？」Jason一臉疑惑。<br/>
雖然他不太確定，但高譚首富如果會有同事，大概也不會是像Hal這種穿著飛行員夾克和老舊牛仔褲的人吧？<br/>
「同學。我們是大學同學。」Bruce立刻糾正，並看了一眼Hal，「我委託他用他的儀器再為你做一次簡單的檢查。」<br/>
「是沒問題……」Jason猶豫地坐下，「我該做些什麼？」<br/>
Hal說：「只要閉上眼睛，孩子。完全不用擔心，我保證不會痛、不會頭暈噁心，也不會有被金剛踩過的感覺。」<br/>
「好，老實說我開始擔心了。」<br/>
「別聽他胡說。閉上眼一分鐘就好。」這下Bruce的語氣聽起來有點不高興的情緒在裡頭了。<br/>
Jason閉上眼睛。<br/>
就像Hal所說的，Jason沒感到任何異狀。<br/>
不過倒是有一瞬間，眼皮有種被閃光燈照過的感覺。<br/>
「好啦，完成。」Hal宣布。<br/>
Jason睜開眼睛，看見室內擺設完全沒有更動，Hal也依舊兩手空空。<br/>
「真的嗎？」<br/>
「是的。謝謝你，Jason。」Bruce說，「我相信Alfred已經在起居室等你了。」<br/>
Jason起身離開。<br/>
在他闔上房門前，剛好聽到Bruce和Hal的幾句對話聲。<br/>
「『戒指』顯示沒有放射性物質殘留。我想這就是單純的物理性傷口。」<br/>
「再確認一遍。」<br/>
「說真的，你不覺得這有點小題大作？別跟我說你還打算叫上Constantine或Zatanna……」<br/>
「如果有必要。」<br/>
「你真是不可理喻！而且我是不是不止一次這麼對你說了？」<br/>
「哼嗯。」<br/>
「真是感謝你充滿情感的見解喔……」</p><p>*****</p><p>到了深夜，Jason進入起居室。<br/>
和前一天迅速入睡的狀況相反，這晚他感到意識清醒，怎麼樣都睡不著。<br/>
事實上，更像是他的精神狀況終於後知後覺地掌握了他目前的處境，使他進入了緊張和不安的情緒裡。<br/>
最後他只好捧著一杯熱巧克力縮在沙發，拿不定主意該回臥室還是乾脆原地躺下。<br/>
這個家的人還有他遇見的其他人都非常好，比他想像得還要來得好。他們從未逼迫Jason回想任何事，而Jason為此感到愧疚與茫然。他們幾乎是小心翼翼地對待他，就像他下一刻會從世界上消失。<br/>
人的記憶未必可靠，但沒有記憶就連過去的存在都無法證明。<br/>
Jason害怕自己真的會消失。<br/>
「Jason？」<br/>
Jason回過頭，看見Dick擔憂地站在門口。<br/>
那只會是Dick。他總是在對的時間在Jason身邊出現。<br/>
「你回來了。」Jason說，然後才發現自己的聲音哽咽。<br/>
「Jay。」Dick喘息著跑過來。<br/>
他在Jason身旁坐下，然後從Jason手裡輕輕接過馬克杯，將杯子放在桌上。<br/>
「你不舒服嗎？頭痛嗎？」<br/>
Jason搖搖頭，淚水奪眶而出。<br/>
「噢天哪。」Dick看上去慌了手腳。<br/>
他猶豫了一下，最後伸出手緊緊抱住Jason。<br/>
Jason吸了吸鼻子，悶悶地開口：「……我什麼都想不起來。」<br/>
在溫暖的懷抱中，他聽到Dick悄聲對他說：「不要擔心，大家會一起把你拼湊起來的。Jay，我們會救起你的……」<br/>
即使無法確切理解Dick話中的意思，Jason仍忍不住更往他懷裡靠近，只希望能夠減輕他語氣裡顯而易見的痛苦。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>And stranger than your sympathy<br/>
比你的同情更加陌生<br/>
And all these thoughts you stole from me<br/>
所有這些你從我身上偷走的思緒<br/>
And I'm not sure where I belong<br/>
我不知道我屬於何處<br/>
And no where's home<br/>
沒有哪裡是家<br/>
And no more wrong<br/>
別再有更多錯誤了<br/>
——《Sympathy》 Goo Goo Dolls</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他突然好奇以前的自己是不是也會像現在這樣看著躺在身邊的Dick，抱著瘋狂、無望的迷戀。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>We were opposites at birth<br/>
我們天生如此不同<br/>
I was steady as hammer<br/>
我像鐵鎚一樣穩固<br/>
No one worried 'cause they knew just where I'd be<br/>
沒有人會擔心我，因為他們知道我就是如此<br/>
And they said you were the crooked kind<br/>
而他們說你是叛逆的孩子<br/>
And that you'd never had no worth<br/>
你會永遠一無所成<br/>
But you were always gold to me<br/>
但對我來說你永遠是珍寶</i>
</p><p>
  <i>——《Always Gold》 Radical Face</i>
</p><p> </p><p>好，現在Jason開始覺得尷尬了。<br/>
他的眼淚已經止住，但他們擁抱的動作仍沒有變化，或甚至是比最初更貼近了一點。<br/>
Dick的右手一直輕輕地拍著他的背部。<br/>
「抱歉。」Jason為自己的失態道歉，馬上又為發出的鼻音感到難為情。<br/>
Dick仍在輕撫Jason的背，溫柔的聲音從Jason頭頂的位置傳來：「道歉是完全沒有必要的，Jay。任何人都有情緒失控的時候。更何況你現在想不起任何事。」<br/>
Jason內心有個聲音叫他繼續擁抱下去——最好能多久是多久——但他讓自己開口：「我……我現在感覺比較好了。」<br/>
他說完的同時輕輕後退。Dick感覺到他的動作後慢慢鬆開手，但還是跟他挨得很近。<br/>
Dick低頭擺弄了一會手指後開口：「我才是那個該說抱歉的人。」<br/>
Jason疑惑地看了看他。<br/>
Dick嘆口氣後解釋：「是我找到你的，所以我應該一直待在你身邊讓你安心才對。」<br/>
「……別把我當成剛出生的雛鳥。」Jason噘嘴。<br/>
Dick反而像聽到什麼老笑話一樣地笑了：「是啊，我知道你已經不是了。」他安靜了一下又開口，「我不能說我完全理解你的痛苦，但陪伴是我能做到的。所以希望你能多少依靠我一點。好嗎？」<br/>
為什麼這個人可以做到這麼無私跟慷慨？<br/>
Jason拿起桌上的馬克杯遮住臉，試圖以此驅散臉上的熱度。理所當然地成效不彰。<br/>
接著Dick站起身輕快地說道：「好啦，整晚待在這你可能會著涼的。把杯子也帶上，過來我的臥室吧。」<br/>
Jason被冷掉的巧克力嗆到了。<br/>
「現在讓你一個人入睡可不是個好主意。」Dick說。<br/>
「不、呃……」<br/>
Dick注意到了Jason的困窘：「噢，這沒什麼，我不會覺得麻煩的。再說，以前我們有段時間也睡同間臥室。」<br/>
這下Jason真心實意地被這句話給嚇壞了：「你、你說什麼？」他皺了皺眉，「呃我是說，我猜莊園裡大概有七成的房間是空的吧，為什麼我們要擠同間臥室？」<br/>
Dick等Jason站起來後聳肩：「你剛進這個家時Alfred要求的。我猜是為了要讓我們學會和平相處才這麼安排的。」<br/>
「那我猜最後失敗了？」Jason試著開玩笑。<br/>
但Dick只是保持著淡淡的微笑，沒有回話。</p><p>*****</p><p>Jason抱著枕頭進入Dick的臥室。<br/>
房間一眼看上去乾淨得像客房，沒多少私人物品，只有地板擺著一只大大的行李袋。<br/>
「我的東西差不多都搬到布魯德海文了。」Dick發現Jason的視線後解釋。<br/>
他換上一件印著超人標誌的寬鬆T恤和一條運動長褲，像個孩子一樣雀躍地跳到床上。<br/>
Jason翻了翻眼睛，走過去站在床邊。<br/>
Dick拍了拍他旁邊的空間：「上來吧，小翅膀。」<br/>
「……你叫我什麼？」Jason感到臉又一次變紅了。<br/>
「小翅膀。」Dick咧嘴笑了，「我以前會故意這麼叫你，因為你看起來很討厭我這麼做。」<br/>
Jason將枕頭朝他的臉扔過去，被他嘻嘻笑著接下，拿到一旁放好。<br/>
「是啊是啊，這聽起來超幼稚的。」Jason說完躺下，故意轉過身背對他。<br/>
「我倒覺得很可愛呢。」Dick拉好棉被並關上床頭燈後說，語氣依舊愉悅。<br/>
Jason決定不要回嘴。<br/>
過沒多久他聽到背後傳來均勻的呼吸聲。他又等了幾分鐘才放慢動作轉過身。<br/>
Dick側身面對著Jason，看起來已經熟睡了。柔軟的黑髮披散，總是像在微笑的嘴微微張著，厚厚的長睫毛垂在臉上，整齊美麗地像修剪過。<br/>
小翅膀。<br/>
Jason發現這個暱稱和Dick唸出它的方式讓他感到不可思議的懷念，即使仍然想不起任何細節。<br/>
他希望——同時也很奇怪地不希望——Dick用這個稱呼是因為他認為Jason是特別的。</p><p>*****</p><p>Jason做了惡夢，然後驚醒。<br/>
確切的內容已經想不起來了，只留下濕冷、心碎、疼痛的印象。<br/>
突然出現的光源讓他眨了眨眼，發現淚水讓眼前模糊一片。<br/>
是Dick打開了床頭燈。<br/>
他一定是發出了聲音將Dick吵醒了。<br/>
但Dick什麼都沒說，只是將Jason攬入懷中喃喃地說：「放輕鬆，沒事，你很安全，有我在……」<br/>
Jason在安定感中感到睏意再度席捲而來。</p><p>*****</p><p>第二天Jason睜開眼睛，發現他還縮在Dick懷中。<br/>
他花了幾秒鐘回想昨晚發生的所有事，然後決定在姍姍來遲的尷尬降臨他們之間前溜出房間。<br/>
怕吵醒Dick，他盡可能放輕動作地下床。不過他立刻發現自己多慮了，因為Dick連根手指都沒動一下。<br/>
也許是因為他白天的活動太累，但也有可能是因為一整晚照顧Jason的關係。<br/>
Jason帶著一點歉意離開了房間。<br/>
這個家的人似乎習慣晚起。他走下樓，一路上沒碰到任何人，直到進入廚房，遇到了正要準備做早餐的Alfred。<br/>
「嗨，Alfie。」他開口打了聲招呼。<br/>
「早安，Jason少爺。」Alfred端著一疊乾淨的餐盤，對Jason的出現絲毫不感到吃驚，「很高興能在這個時刻見到您。」<br/>
Jason淡淡地笑了，從Alfred手裡接過空盤：「來吧，讓我拿這些。」<br/>
在Alfred從冰箱拿取食材時，Jason將餐具一個一個在流理台上整齊排好。<br/>
他有些不好意思地問：「我可以留在這裡幫忙嗎？」<br/>
「只要您想，我隨時歡迎。」Alfred微笑著說。<br/>
他們享受了一小段沈默但令人放鬆的時刻。<br/>
Jason打著蛋液，思考著這是否就是和祖父相處的感覺。<br/>
過了一會，Alfred邊將馬鈴薯削皮邊開口問道：「您昨晚睡得好嗎？」<br/>
「很好。」Jason立刻回答。<br/>
如果Alfred聽出了Jason的言不由衷——而Jason相當確定他有——也沒有對此表示什麼。<br/>
相反地，他開口：「如果您白天沒有別的活動，可以待在廚房和我一起製作小甜餅。」<br/>
Jason感激地笑了：「那聽起來太棒了。」</p><p>*****</p><p>接下來的一整天，Dick完全就是字面意義上地跟在Jason後頭，只差沒直接掛在他身上了。<br/>
Jason第一次發現原來煩躁跟害羞兩種截然不同的情緒是可以同時存在且互不相斥的。<br/>
「你很礙事，Dick。」在Jason第三次轉身想拿食材卻差點撞到Dick後說。<br/>
Dick嘻嘻笑著：「別這樣嘛，我幾乎沒見過你穿著圍裙在這裡攪拌麵團，這對我來說很新鮮。」<br/>
Jason挑眉：「是穿圍裙的部分？還是待在廚房的部分？」<br/>
Dick故作思考：「嗯……都是。」<br/>
「因為，Richard少爺，您曾被明令禁止進入廚房。」Alfred說。<br/>
這下換成Jason得意洋洋地抬起嘴角，Dick則是做了一個被抓包的鬼臉：「哎呀，真傷人。」<br/>
Alfred微笑著看著他們兩人，接著像是想起了什麼一樣地取出一只懷錶。<br/>
「怎麼了，Alfred？」Dick問他。<br/>
Alfred嘆了口氣：「我相信Bruce老爺又待在……書房裡忘了時間了。」<br/>
「他今天沒出席早餐，我以為是因為睡過頭的關係？」Jason問。<br/>
Dick轉了轉眼睛：「大部份時候是。但他有時會像這樣把自己關起來做些，你知道，工作上的事。我從很久以前就放棄勸說他了。」<br/>
「請容我告退前去提醒Bruce老爺進食，順便看看他是否有需要幫助的地方。」Alfred輕輕地鞠躬。<br/>
「別擔心，我會繼續把餅乾做完。」Jason揮手。<br/>
Alfred在離開時轉頭說道：「希望您能協助我維持這裡的整潔。」<br/>
「沒問題！」Dick說。<br/>
Alfred挑眉：「我是……對Jason少爺說的，讓他多注意著您。」<br/>
Dick吃癟的表情讓Jason笑了出來。</p><p>*****</p><p>Jason將烤盤放進烤箱。<br/>
「我就不懂，為什麼你成為Alfie的最愛了？」Dick噘嘴。<br/>
他這個表情真的很可愛，但Jason還是忍不住翻了個白眼：「我不知道，或許是因為我不會在進入廚房後的五分鐘之內就打翻了砂糖罐？」<br/>
「那個是意外。」Dick一臉心虛，「而且為什麼我不能在同一塊餅乾上放杏仁、果醬和奇異果？噢，我還想撒芝麻和巧克力豆！」<br/>
「老天，你想把什麼東西混著吃是你的事，但不能是加進沒還烤過的麵團裡！」Jason連忙用身體遮住另一個剛桿平的麵團。<br/>
「你就是個廚房災難，Richard。」Damian的聲音響起。<br/>
他沒有偷偷摸摸地出現，而是慢吞吞地步入廚房，像個巡視領地的國王。<br/>
「小D！」Dick向他揮揮手，「你昨晚的作業做得怎麼樣？」<br/>
Damian瞇眼看了看他：「……你不需質疑我的能力。」<br/>
「我知道，因為你是我們可愛的小天才。」<br/>
Damian不屑地嘖了一聲，拿了一只馬克杯走到水龍頭前去裝水。<br/>
Jason看了看他：「嘿，你要是沒事做的話要不要過來幫我一起將餅乾壓模？」<br/>
Damian面無表情地說：「我並不像你們兩個成年人一樣無所事事。」<br/>
「是啊，一個十二歲的孩子能有什麼事要忙？」Jason翻了個白眼，將餅乾模塞到他手裡。<br/>
Damian動作停頓了一下，看起來似乎是在猶豫要不要把手中的塑膠製品往Jason臉上扔。但他最終還是放下杯子走向Jason。<br/>
「那是可接受的。」<br/>
「真是謝謝你的大恩大德，我的殿下。說真的，為什麼你說話總是像個十九世紀的貴族？」<br/>
「在我改變心意前閉嘴，Todd。」<br/>
Tim的聲音從門口傳了進來：「我聞到餅乾的香味。」<br/>
「Timmy！我們都在這！」Dick向他招手。<br/>
Tim走進來，一臉好奇地看了看Jason和Damian，接著站到Dick的旁邊。<br/>
「這可真不常見。」他說了和Dick類似的話。<br/>
Dick突然開口問他：「一切都還好嗎？」<br/>
「目前還算順利。」Tim安靜地回答。<br/>
他們兩個默不作聲地交換了眼神。<br/>
Jason疑惑地看了他們一眼，但Damian出聲將他的注意力給拉回來：「完成了。」<br/>
Jason低頭確認，男孩完美地在麵團上壓了各式動物的圖案，他甚至還在每隻動物眼睛的位置戳了個小小的洞。<br/>
「做得好，孩子。」Jason伸手揉了揉Damian的頭髮。<br/>
「嘖。」Damian拍開他的手。<br/>
Tim看了他們一眼，突然噗哧一笑：「Damian……你的頭髮……」<br/>
Jason這才發現他剛剛手上還沾著麵粉就去碰男孩，以致於他的頭髮現在蓋著一層白白的粉狀物。<br/>
「什麼……Todd，你陷害我！」Damian在Dick忍笑著指出後憤慨地大喊，「還有Drake，立刻給我閉嘴！」<br/>
其實Jason真的不是故意的，但他忍不住為此開懷大笑出來。<br/>
他瞥了他的兄弟們一眼，卻發現他們停下了動作。<br/>
Tim和Damian同時瞪大眼睛看著他。而Dick……如果要Jason形容Dick此刻的表情，他會說像懷念。<br/>
他收起笑容，困惑地問：「怎麼了？」<br/>
「沒事。只是……」Tim輕輕地歪頭，「我從沒看你笑過。」<br/>
「什麼？」<br/>
Tim看上去有些緊張，他解釋：「呃，我的意思是，我曾見過的更像是——」<br/>
「冷笑。或是一臉諷刺地笑。」Damian說，雙手抱胸。<br/>
「呃……是的。」<br/>
「噢。」Jason安靜了一下，「聽上去我像是個糟糕的混蛋。」<br/>
「你不是！」Dick立刻說，表情受傷。<br/>
「別這麼說自己，Jason。」Tim嘆口氣，「這只是因為……我和Damian不像Dick對你一樣有太多相處機會。我們不常見到你，好嗎？」<br/>
他這句話使Jason突然想起一個自從他看見自己的臥室就隱約浮現的疑惑。<br/>
「說到這個，我想起一個問題……」<br/>
「是的？」Tim看向他。<br/>
Jason回想自己和Dick的臥室。<br/>
先不說Dick的臥室乾淨得像是他當初離開後就不打算回來一樣——這很奇怪但現在這不是重點——Jason的臥室看起來太過……幼稚了。<br/>
他當時認為那都是青少年會擺在房裡的物品。但仔細想想，他成年後為何不收起那些東西？<br/>
「我是在什麼時候離開莊園的？」<br/>
所有人之間出現一瞬間的沈默。<br/>
Tim聳聳肩回答：「我……想是你高中畢業的時候。我是在那之後才被Bruce收養，所以不是很清楚。」<br/>
「……我那陣子考上警校，離開莊園了。」Dick低頭把玩著手指，沒有看向他。<br/>
「所以我們幾個並沒有實際一起待過莊園。」Jason指向Tim和Damian，「那就是為什麼我和你們兩個不熟的原因嗎？」<br/>
Damian噘嘴：「因為我不打算和你們任何一個人熟悉。」<br/>
「差不多是那樣吧。」Tim又一次聳肩。<br/>
這其實無法說明為什麼男孩每次都要和Jason保持一小段距離。如果不是Tim沒有實際上做出防衛性的動作，Jason幾乎要以爲Tim是在懼怕他。<br/>
他隱約有種感覺，Tim要不是精通撒謊的專家，不然就是善於逃避話題的天才。或是兩者皆是。</p><p>*****</p><p>Bruce在Dick、Tim和Damian離開後無聲地走進廚房。（Jason叫那兩個孩子把Dick架走因為他蠢到差點讓自己被剛出爐的餅乾給燙傷。）<br/>
「這幾天還好嗎？」<br/>
Jason被他突然出聲嚇了一跳。不過這也許就是為什麼Bruce選在Jason放下玻璃收納罐後才開口。<br/>
「嗨，Bruce。還算習慣。」<br/>
Bruce站在流理台觀察Jason將餅乾裝罐。<br/>
「謝謝你留下，還有陪伴Alfred。」他說。<br/>
「這沒什麼，真的。」Jason真心地說，「和Alfred一起很自在，而且他幾乎什麼都會。」<br/>
Bruce露出一個不仔細觀察就會錯過的微笑：「那是Alfred的魔法。」<br/>
「我相信你說的。」Jason也笑了。<br/>
「還有，」Bruce輕咳了一聲，「呃，如果你不介意，我想將帶走一些餅乾。」<br/>
Jason眨眨眼：「噢，當然沒問題，事實上有了Damian的幫忙，我的確有點做太多了。你是打算分給其他人嗎？」<br/>
他從置物櫃裡另外找出一個保鮮盒放進餅乾。<br/>
「是的，要給我的同事們。」Bruce說。<br/>
Jason疑惑地問：「我以為……你從不開會？」<br/>
「我經常開會，但不是與Wayne集團。」Bruce接過盒子後說，「總之，謝謝你的餅乾，Jason。我的……朋友們會很喜歡的。」<br/>
不曉得他所謂的朋友們是否包含了Clark或者Hal。<br/>
Jason正想開口問，但Bruce已經悄悄離開了。</p><p>*****</p><p>Jason猶豫地站在Dick的房門口。<br/>
Dick並沒有再次向他提出邀請，所以他最好回到自己的臥室。<br/>
他該做的只是開門拿回自己的枕頭。或乾脆不拿，轉身離開。<br/>
接著房門被打開了，Dick疑惑地看著他：「為什麼你不進來？我正要去找你呢。」<br/>
「呃。我、我只是——」<br/>
Dick牽起他的手往房裡走：「噢拜託，別說你以為我會讓你一個人。說好要陪著你的。」<br/>
「……好吧。」Jason咕噥著。<br/>
他躺下來，燈光熄滅，感到旁邊的床墊安靜地陷下。<br/>
然後他被拉進Dick的擁抱裡。<br/>
「晚安，小翅膀。」Dick的聲音愉快地像是有了一隻超大的泰迪熊。<br/>
Jason兩手停在身側，不知道該怎麼反應。<br/>
直到聽到均勻的呼吸聲後，他才悄聲說：「晚安，Dick。」<br/>
他突然好奇以前的自己是不是也會像現在這樣看著躺在身邊的Dick，抱著瘋狂、無望的迷戀。</p><p>*****</p><p>隔天一早，Jason走下樓梯，正要進入餐廳時和一個女人擦肩而過。<br/>
她的皮膚雪白，有一頭如火似的紅色短髮。那個女人看了Jason一眼，不發一語地走了。Jason注意到她行走的姿勢就像個訓練有素的軍人。<br/>
他走進餐廳，所有男孩都在，另外還多了一個看起來年紀跟Damian差不多大的孩子。<br/>
「早安，Jason少爺，很高興你記得出席了早餐。」Alfred在他的面前放上一杯熱茶。<br/>
「早，Alfred，因為有你的早餐茶，我才不會缺席。」Jason拉出椅子坐下，「剛剛那個美女是誰？該不會是Bruce的女朋友吧？」<br/>
「天啊當然不，她可是Bruce的表親，來自Kane家族。」Tim喝了口咖啡後回答。<br/>
「Kate只是過來打個招呼。不過我同意你說的，她真的超級漂亮。」Dick邊將果醬抹上麵包邊說。<br/>
Tim哼了一聲：「得了吧，你一直都喜歡紅髮女孩，這幾乎是一種都市傳說了。」<br/>
「嘿！這可是誤解！」<br/>
Jason叉起一塊麵包咬下，為心裡冒出的妒意感到不舒服。<br/>
「Kate目前和她的女朋友Montoya警探相處良好。」Bruce說著放下報紙，「Jason，我想拜託你一件事。」<br/>
Jason好奇地說：「當然。我的意思是，如果是我能做到的。」<br/>
「今天帶Damian和這孩子去高譚動物園。」<br/>
Jason這才注意到Damian看起來比平常還要更不爽。<br/>
「你要我當保姆？」<br/>
Damian大叫：「我不需要你來當保姆，Todd！還不如說正好相反！」<br/>
Jason已經學會了無視Damian：「而且，這孩子是誰？」<br/>
「Jonathan Kent。他是Clark的兒子。」Bruce說。<br/>
那個男孩有著大大的藍色雙眼，他放下裝著牛奶的玻璃杯開口：「早安，很高興認識您，Todd先生，您可以叫我Jon。」<br/>
仔細一看他的確就像個小了不只一個尺寸的Clark。<br/>
「你也可以叫我Jason。所以，你是Damian的小男朋友嗎？」<br/>
Damian拍桌：「天殺的Todd他不是我男朋友！」<br/>
「注意禮儀Damian。」Bruce和Dick一同開口。而這讓Tim一手捂嘴努力不要笑出來。<br/>
Jason大笑：「因為這會惹惱Damian所以我決定今天最喜歡你，小子。」<br/>
「等我告訴你他其實小Damian三歲但長得比他高，你會更喜歡他。」Tim說。<br/>
「閉嘴！Drake！」<br/>
「呃，謝謝？」Jon一臉疑惑，但還是維持著微笑。<br/>
Bruce解釋：「Jonathan的社會科作業是要在週末和家長或監護人一起參觀公共設施，但他的母親Lois正忙於追蹤大都會議員的弊案，Clark也……有要事離開國內而不能參與。他今早把Jon送來這裡就離開了。」<br/>
「正常的十歲孩童完全有能力自己解決這個毫無意義的作業，而不是軟弱地依靠成人！」Damian憤慨地說。<br/>
「Dami，正常的孩子是沒辦法做到的。」Dick說。<br/>
意外的是Damian安靜下來了：「……嘖。」<br/>
「好吧，所以為啥這事就變我們的責任了？」Jason隨口問道，不過語氣不是特別反對。<br/>
Dick興奮地回答：「因為這可是來自Su——Clark的請求，我們當然要幫忙！而且這代表我們可以帶著Damian出門！我知道Damian一直想去高譚動物園想得不得了。對吧？」<br/>
「噢，那真可愛。」Tim完全就是火上澆油。<br/>
「Drake！這次我真的會殺了你！」<br/>
Jason倒是注意到Dick話中的主詞。<br/>
「你說我們？我們是指？」<br/>
Dick快樂地回答：「噢，當然是我跟你囉，我們要一起帶小D和Jon去動物園！」</p><p>*****</p><p>事實上，這趟出遊還算不錯。<br/>
Jason不記得自己是否來過動物園，因此他對於看到的一切感到新奇。<br/>
他牽著Jon的手，而那孩子表現得十分乖巧。在Jason買了一隻幼獅造型的絨毛娃娃送給他後，他晶亮的雙眼讓Jason忍不住微笑。<br/>
「他會是我的新朋友。我會想出一個好名字的。」他將娃娃抱緊在胸前。<br/>
Dick則牽著Damian，一手抱著兒童餐附的爆米花桶。<br/>
Damian持續擺出臭臉，但他能維持的也就這樣了。他幾乎沒停下說明每隻動物的習性跟如果他能飼養牠們他會怎麼做。<br/>
「這孩子不是認真的對吧？因為我不確定是否要對他想在莊園裡養一頭犀牛的主意感到不安。」Jason悄悄地問Dick。<br/>
Dick語氣猶豫：「他是開玩笑的。大概吧。我會想辦法確保這停留在想法階段。」<br/>
他們在流經園內的溪水旁找了座位休息。<br/>
Damian說他還想再逛一次爬蟲動物館，而Jon興奮地附議。<br/>
「確定不用我們陪著你們嗎？」Dick問他們。<br/>
Damian哼了一聲：「我不像你們一樣老得需要休息。」<br/>
「好吧，注意安全。」Dick轉了轉眼睛，「還有別試圖打開飼養箱。」<br/>
在兩個孩子離開後，Jason說：「說真的，我沒想到這其實還滿好玩的。」<br/>
「是啊，我很久沒有只是因為放鬆而出門了。」Dick將腳向前伸直，看向Jason，「而且我很開心……因為能和你待在一起。」<br/>
Jason不自覺吞了口口水，想著該怎麼回答才不會洩露他的心思。但Dick更往他靠近了一點，清澈的藍眼睛看著他，溫柔地像春日的晴空。<br/>
啊，算了，隨便吧。<br/>
「我也是。」Jason說。<br/>
他的目光落到Dick的嘴唇——嘴角翹起的角度總是那麼好看——不自覺地吐出一聲嘆息。<br/>
Dick一定注意到了Jason的視線，因為他下一步是捧起Jason的臉吻了他。<br/>
Jason顫抖地閉上眼，感受著那對柔軟的嘴唇壓著他的。接著Dick輕輕咬著Jason的下唇，直到他張開嘴迎接Dick深入的舌頭。他們兩人同時發出小小聲的呻吟。這個吻來得如此突然又如此完美。這麼完美，因為是來自Dick。<br/>
等兩人分開後，Jason緩緩睜開眼睛，卻在Dick的臉上讀出了後悔和震驚的情緒。<br/>
他搞砸了。<br/>
他感到一陣恐懼襲來，站起身後退了一步。<br/>
「對不起。」他悄聲地開口。<br/>
這句話像給了Dick重重一拳：「什麼？不！你誤會了Jason——」<br/>
Jason沒等他說完就轉身落荒而逃。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>After all this why<br/>
這就是為什麼<br/>
Would you ever want to leave<br/>
你會想離開<br/>
Maybe you could not believe it<br/>
也許你不能相信<br/>
That my love for you is blind<br/>
我對你的愛如此盲目<br/>
But I couldn't make you see it<br/>
但我不能讓你看見<br/>
Couldn't make you see it<br/>
不能讓你看見<br/>
——《Blind》 Lifehouse</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You're the Best Thing About Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason的記憶排山倒海地湧現，等意識到時，他已滿臉淚水。<br/>如此巨大……如此沈重……所有的憤怒、悲傷、喜悅頃刻間湧進他全身，彷彿再次自地獄重生，使他痛徹心扉。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>And back when we were kids<br/>
回到我們的兒時<br/>
We swore we knew the future<br/>
我們那時信誓旦旦地說著我們的未來<br/>
And our words would take us half way 'round the world<br/>
而這些話語會帶著我們環遊世界<br/>
But I never left this town<br/>
但我從未離開這個城鎮<br/>
And you never saw New York<br/>
而你從未看過紐約<br/>
And we ain't ever cross the sea<br/>
我們也從未橫渡海洋</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I am fine with where I am now<br/>
但我對現況已感到知足<br/>
This home is home, and all that I need<br/>
這個家就是家，也是我所需要的一切<br/>
But for you, this place is shame<br/>
但對你來說，這裡就是恥辱<br/>
But you can blame me when there's no one left to blame<br/>
但當你沒有人可以怪罪時你可以歸咎於我<br/>
Oh I don't mind<br/>
噢，我不會介意的</i>
</p><p>
  <i>——《Always Gold》 Radical Face</i>
</p><p> </p><p>「Grayson說你前天有事先離開了。」Damian說。<br/>
Jason那天離開動物園後就直接回到了他的住處。主要是因為那就在附近，而且他真的不知道選擇回到莊園後該用什麼態度去面對Dick。或其他人。<br/>
他也無視了所有Dick打來的電話和簡訊。<br/>
而剛才門鈴響起，Jason一開門就發現Damian抬頭看著他。<br/>
他短暫地考慮了是否該把門甩上，但還是退後一步讓男孩進門。<br/>
「就當是這樣吧。」他說。<br/>
Damian走進後帶著一貫不悅的表情將客廳環視了一遍，最後看向Jason。<br/>
「聽著，Todd。我一直不信任你，而且我們並非相處融洽。」<br/>
Jason也沒打算給他好臉色：「看得出來。再說些我不知道的？」<br/>
Damian咬著嘴唇，一臉彆扭得像是接下來要說出口的話是某種劇毒。<br/>
「……但我們無可避免地相似，甚至是所有我們稱為家人的成員之中最為相似的兩個。而且我確信你會竭盡所能只為保護我，即使承認這個想法令人不舒服。」<br/>
Jason睜大眼睛。<br/>
能得到這個倨傲的孩子的尊重與認可，這……是Jason沒有料到的。<br/>
不曉得他第二句話背後的意思是否代表這個認知其實是雙向的，亦即他也會對Jason作出一樣的事。<br/>
「……好吧？」他慢慢地說。<br/>
而Damian一說完就閉緊嘴巴，放下背包，逕自往Jason的沙發坐下。<br/>
Jason抓抓頭，不確定該拿這孩子怎麼辦。<br/>
他故意無視了再度亮起的手機，跟著坐進沙發。而當他一坐下，Damian立刻往他的位置擠過去貼著他。<br/>
Jason低頭看了看Damian，但男孩只是雙手抱胸，選擇不回應視線。<br/>
「好吧。」Jason又說了一次，舉起遙控器繼續播放剛才看到一半的影片。<br/>
Damian除了對劇情發表一兩句批評，其他時間都維持著沈默。<br/>
而Jason承認，知道旁邊還有個人在的想法讓他感到安心。<br/>
晚上他叫了外送披薩和薯條，想了想又追加一份蔬菜口味的，還有兩杯汽水。<br/>
他們默不作聲地解決了兩盒披薩（薯條軟掉了所以沒人去碰它），然後又一起窩在沙發看了兩部《不可能的任務》系列。<br/>
最後他們靠在彼此身上睡著了。</p><p>*****</p><p>隔天Damian一吃完早餐就離開了，但沒過多久門鈴再度響起。<br/>
這次Jason打開門，看見的是穿著西裝外套、一臉蒼白、掛著兩個深深的黑眼圈的Tim。<br/>
「哇噢，不錯的化妝效果。」Jason說。<br/>
Tim走進房間並哼了一聲：「很好笑。」<br/>
他聲音裡的疲憊讓整句話諷刺的效果大打折扣。<br/>
「你和Damian是怎麼回事？」Jason雙手抱胸，「約好要來輪班檢查我的狀態嗎？」<br/>
「你在說什麼？Damian來過？」<br/>
「他半小時前才剛走。」<br/>
「我和那小惡魔根本沒聯絡。」Tim聳聳肩，「我過來只是因為這裡離Wayne塔更近一些。剛主持完季度會議。」<br/>
他說完捂嘴打了一個大哈欠。<br/>
Jason皺眉：「季度會議？Bruce讓你掌管Wayne企業？伙計，這可不太人道。」<br/>
「不是全部，好吧也許幾乎是全部我也不是很確定，反正B討厭管理公司也討厭清醒狀態下開會而我擅長這個……」<br/>
「太好了，你開始說胡話了。Tim，你多久沒睡覺了？」Jason抓住Tim肩膀。<br/>
Tim的眼神越來越渙散：「呃額額額我不知道……噢也許知道，我看了兩次日出……我還有記得吃能量棒。」<br/>
「你必須睡覺，現在立刻。」Jason命令，希望男孩此刻聽得進去，「去我房間的床上躺好，我看能不能做點啥還是乾脆叫外賣。」<br/>
這句話讓Tim清醒了一下。<br/>
「你確定嗎？Jason？讓我進入你的房間？」他小心翼翼地問。<br/>
Jason挑眉反問：「這有間目前不用的臥室，而你至少48個小時沒睡，所以？我覺得這樣做挺合理的。」<br/>
Tim盯著Jason，然後突然揚起微笑，這讓他瞬間像個普通的青少年。<br/>
「你總是這麼好，Jason，我一直都知道。」Tim說完就轉身進去臥室了。<br/>
Jason因爲他莫名其妙的話困惑了一下。<br/>
他搖搖頭，開始從客廳的矮桌上翻閱起外賣傳單。<br/>
接著他打開電視作為背景音，給陽台的植物澆水，打掃了客廳。<br/>
到了中午，他才去敲臥室的房門。打開門走進去時，Tim已經醒了。<br/>
身型較矮小的男孩站在牆邊，近乎著迷地盯著上頭掛的《星艦迷航記》海報。<br/>
在Jason開口前，他輕聲地說道：「不管你信不信，我曾有段時間追著你的影子成長。」<br/>
Jason想了一下回答：「這就是兄弟不是嗎？」<br/>
Tim轉過身，像是如釋重負一般地笑了：「我想是的。」<br/>
他們一起吃了中餐外賣，還聊了一些科幻電影。<br/>
Jason驚訝地發現，這是他在這幾天裡感到最舒適放鬆的時刻。<br/>
「你應該更常找我聊天。我的意思是，不管是以前還是之後。」<br/>
Tim坐在沙發另一端微笑著說：「我會記得的。」<br/>
「你會留下吃晚餐嗎？」Jason抱著期待問。<br/>
Tim正要回答時，身旁的手機響起了。他舉起手機瞄了一眼，嘆了口氣。<br/>
「我非常希望，Jay，但恐怕還有些工作等著我去完成。」他沮喪地說。<br/>
Jason無奈地笑了：「好吧，沒關係的，小傢伙。我就待在這，你可以隨時再過來。」</p><p>*****</p><p>送走Tim後，Jason回到了客廳。<br/>
一旦旁邊沒有人，他又開始回想起Dick。<br/>
他從昨晚就開始停止傳簡訊或打電話了。<br/>
Jason告訴自己不要後悔。該死的，他早就後悔了。<br/>
他就不應該逃跑，那樣還不至於讓情況尷尬到這種程度。<br/>
窗外的天色漸暗。<br/>
Jason嘆口氣後站起身，打算拉上窗簾並打開電燈。他不經意地往窗外瞄了一眼，剛好看見一個人影從對面大樓間飛越過去。<br/>
等一下。什麼？<br/>
他瞪大眼睛，拉開陽台的落地窗，視線追著那個人影。<br/>
那看起來不像是一個闖空門的小偷。事實上，那個人穿著緊身衣，在Jason的認知裡那種裝扮應該是屬於蒙面義警。<br/>
人影明顯屬於男性，服裝顏色看起來是全黑，但Jason在那個人快速移動間瞥見了一道藍色線條橫過了胸口和肩膀。<br/>
Jason知道高譚市有被稱為蝙蝠俠的義警，但這個男人跟他在新聞上看到蝙蝠俠的模樣並不相似。<br/>
男人的動作流暢而優雅。他落到頂樓時輕巧地翻滾，接著立刻起身向前助跑到建築邊緣，以一個前空翻將自己拋出去，接著手上的鉤槍射出繩索，將他盪到更遠處的大樓。<br/>
Jason毫無根據地覺得那個男人享受著這種移動方式。<br/>
他滯空的身影看起來就像一道充滿希望的弦月，劃破了灰暗的天空。<br/>
夜翼。<br/>
Jason的腦中蹦出這個名字。<br/>
為什麼他會知道？<br/>
越來越多的迷霧散去。他想起自己曾更近距離地看過那個男人……不，不只是看過，他就是其中的一員……飛翔在大樓間、感受風從頭髮間穿過、笑得像是被施予了最棒的魔法……<br/>
他的內心彷彿有一只精緻的木盒，上蓋正戲劇性地打開。<br/>
<b>他想起了一切。</b><br/>
他想起了——</p><p>「他是我見過最棒的人。他是我一直想要成為的一切。」</p><p>「你獨自來到庫拉克。你從沒給過你自己機會，你死的時候就像你活著的時候一樣孤獨。如果可以的話，天啊，我會救你的。」</p><p>「我們不是團隊，我們是朋友……幫助彼此拼湊人生。」</p><p>「我去了你的葬禮！我去了你他媽的葬禮！我才不管蝙蝠跟你說了什麼，你不能這樣對你的——對另一個羅賓！」</p><p>「像你說過的……我永遠不會是Dick Grayson。」</p><p>「小丑毀了一切——有好——有壞——媽的，我的人生甚至是被你摧毀的！沒有嗎？那你為什麼要讓我站在他當初將我打死的地方？！」</p><p>「我很抱歉沒有為你留在這裡，Ducra。很抱歉你將我送走。很抱歉我讓你這麼做了。」</p><p>「我……不是這世上待你最好的人，從來就不是，Drake。」</p><p>「在父母方面，我們似乎都抽到下下籤啊，Damian。」</p><p>「這對你來說有差別嗎，Dick？不想讓我的血沾到你的手？已經太晚了！」</p><p>「沒人為我的死感到驚訝。我失敗了——但我還是能打倒你。現在你還覺得你有那麼優秀嗎？！真的那麼覺得嗎，Tim？」</p><p>「Bruce，我原諒你沒能救我。但為什麼……到底是為什麼……他還活著？！」</p><p>「`ruce……對……不起。」</p><p>「夠了！我才不需要一個讓我填補空缺的傢伙教我如何工作！再說，蝙蝠俠選擇了我……不是你，Grayson。」</p><p>「這是我人生中最棒的一天！」</p><p>Jason的記憶排山倒海地湧現，等意識到時，他已滿臉淚水。<br/>
有一部分的他回到了遙遠的小島上和Roy、Kori開著玩笑；有一部分的他站在犯罪巷，握著拆胎棒，緊張地看著眼前的大黑影；有一部分的他從不祥的綠色池水中站起身；有一部分的他和Kyle、Donna穿梭在各個平行宇宙，試圖找到原子俠；有一部分的他接過正好合身的羅賓制服，雀躍地在蝙蝠洞大叫；還有一小部分的他殘破不堪地倒在倉庫迎向死亡。<br/>
如此巨大……如此沈重……所有的憤怒、悲傷、喜悅頃刻間湧進他全身，彷彿再次自地獄重生，使他痛徹心扉。<br/>
還有Dick Grayson。<br/>
他當然迷戀著Dick。但甚至在Dick還未成為羅賓時，Jason就盲目地為他深深著迷。<br/>
他是無所畏懼，他是使夜晚從此美麗的星星，他就是自由的化身。<br/>
成為羅賓後，Jason不只一次跑到布魯德海文，若無其事地在Dick身邊跟前跟後，只希望鮮少回莊園的Dick會願意回頭看他一眼。<br/>
只是……此刻他像是坐在電影院最佳位置看著自己的過去，讓他清楚又殘酷地理解了。他是如此嫉妒Dick、又如此迫切地希望被Dick所接受，甚至沒發現他的存在造成Dick巨大的心理壓力，以致於本來就爭吵不斷的初代羅賓與蝙蝠俠漸行漸遠。<br/>
更別說作為紅頭罩出現後他給這個家庭帶來的重挫。天啊，在他被瘋狂與憤怒支配一切時甚至還差點殺了Tim。<br/>
他一次又一次毀了Dick重新建立起的家庭，Dick怎麼可能會喜歡他。難怪他會對那個吻感到震驚了。<br/>
但此刻還有更重要的職責需要去完成，不是沈浸感傷的好時機。Jason抹了一把臉站起身。<br/>
在他失憶時，那間位於臥室隔壁、一直打不開的上鎖的房間，現在他想起原因了。那道門一直是個幌子，他早就用黏著劑將門鎖破壞了。<br/>
他毫不猶豫地走進自己的臥室。<br/>
他走到穿衣鏡前，按下頂端隱藏著的指紋辨識按鈕，鏡子靜靜地向一旁滑開，露出了通往上鎖房間的入口。<br/>
裡頭整齊地擺滿了他的裝備們：凱夫拉盔甲、紅色頭盔、各式槍械、塑膠炸藥、電子設備，所有作為紅頭罩的證據都在此處。</p><p>*****</p><p>他回想起失憶前一晚的經歷。<br/>
幾個禮拜前，有一艘未經登記的貨船在米勒港靠岸，那艘船的來源地是聖塔普利斯卡——Bane的出生地。<br/>
貨船裡大都是為做偽裝的農產品，只有一只金屬箱裡裝的是當初使Bane轉變成超人類的毒液。<br/>
Jason花了幾天追查後發現，那群將毒液帶來的反派們綁架了高譚大學的教師，逼迫他們以逆向工程製作出沒那麼強效，但人體能更快速適應的全新試劑。<br/>
他們選擇在港口的倉庫辦事，而Jason理所當然地在事態演變成對整個城市的生化攻擊前闖了進去。<br/>
他用盡了幾乎所有的橡膠子彈將惡棍們擊暈。<br/>
在放走人質後，他準備設置炸藥毀了這個工作室。而他因為破損而將頭盔脫下檢查，卻有一個躲起來注射了毒液的惡棍拿起一把鐵條準備往他的後腦勺敲下去。<br/>
憑藉著街頭出身的本能、師從世上最厲害的武術大師以及來自最危險的恐怖組織的教導，他閃避開了，只是毒液造成的超人類速度沒能讓他避開前額的第二擊。<br/>
Jason立刻反擊，將鐵條奪過來並將那個人打倒，氣都沒喘一下。<br/>
但他直到回到了最常待的安全屋裡才發現自己滿頭是血，同時感到嚴重的頭暈。<br/>
他用盡最後的意志把裝備收好、將全身弄乾淨後，吃下止痛藥倒在床上。<br/>
並沒有什麼驚天動地的詭計或隱情，他只是碰上了作為義警會發生的各種倒霉情況之一，而那個情況導致的結果就是失憶了近半個月。</p><p>*****</p><p>他快速穿戴好裝備回到客廳。<br/>
（他發現房間裡有幾顆硬碟不見了。一定是在回莊園的第二天看見Tim背的背包裡。）<br/>
現在他必須尋求某一個人的幫助，某一個在他失憶期間從未現身的人。<br/>
對此他有了些想法，即使這麼做得到回應的機率不大……他還是要試試看。<br/>
他站在漆黑的客廳，大喊道：「Barbara！Babs……蝙蝠女孩！」<br/>
有那麼幾秒，寂靜無聲，但Jason用上了他十二分的耐心等待著。<br/>
接著，電視機旁的遊戲機——Dick帶來裝上的那個——亮起一個小紅燈。<br/>
「紅頭罩。」從機器裡暗藏的麥克風裡傳出一個女聲，那謹慎冷靜的聲音令Jason感到安心。<br/>
他喜歡Barbara。他當然喜歡她，她是Jason所能想像一個姊姊能有的最好的形象。她美麗、聰慧、堅強、無與倫比。<br/>
他哼了一聲：「好久不見啊。猛禽小隊的活忙到沒時間探視我，哼？還是你覺得透過隱藏式攝影機偷看就行了？」<br/>
「我必須確認你的失憶不是裝出來的，或甚至確定你不是來自邪惡的平行宇宙。」<br/>
Jason翻了個白眼，相當確信即使帶著頭罩，Barbara依舊能透過鬼知道什麼方式看見。<br/>
「我們還要再提這個話題幾遍啊？我已經不是個威脅。」<br/>
出乎意料的是，Barbara回答：「我知道，我們很快就消除了你在演戲的可能性。你暴露出太多破綻了。比如說你毫無懷疑地吃下夜翼經手過、摻進皮下追蹤器的食物；或是我們正在通話的這台監視器。我還可以舉列更多。」<br/>
Jason想起他剛遇見Dick時做的漢堡，那時餐盤的確曾交到對方手上幾秒鐘。<br/>
他大大地嘆了口氣：「蝙蝠崽說得對，這真的會成為我的一大恥辱。」<br/>
「還有，不管你信不信，當我沒有在工作時，都是和紅羅賓在你位於下水道的據點推敲你先前的行動，找出是誰攻擊你，好接手完成任務。夜翼和軍火庫也幫了許多忙。」<br/>
老天，這比Barbara說她不信任Jason還要更令人尷尬。Jason右手捂臉，覺得自己像回到當初認識她時那樣緊張：「……別告訴我你看了抽屜裡的東西。」<br/>
這下Barbara的聲音可說得上愉快了：「放心，我也留著那枚代表我們和紅羅賓一起去天啟星救出羅賓的徽章。我就知道你說要扔掉只是說說而已。」<br/>
「你不需要知道這個。」Jason困窘地說，「重點是我剛剛看見夜翼往米勒港的方向了，顯然有事發生。你現在在哪？」<br/>
她的聲音嚴峻起來：「我在綜合體育館和車站總站那一帶。」<br/>
那幾乎和Barbara位於南端的鐘塔據點相隔一整個高譚市。<br/>
Jason愣了一下：「等等。你為什麼跑那麼遠？」<br/>
「稍早警局裡接到體育館和車站有爆裂物的通報，但我到達時發現兩個地點都是誤報。」<br/>
「讓我猜。現在大批警員都被調往北邊，東南邊的港口堪比空城。」<br/>
「沒錯。事實上，這也許正好是你的案子。」<br/>
出於對蝙蝠女孩和紅羅賓偵查技巧全然的信任，Jason完全不驚訝他們對這起案子的理解程度。<br/>
他立即追上進度：「他們又進了批原始樣本？還是重新製作了新種毒液？」<br/>
「都有。我正要趕往其他人事先埋伏的十三號倉庫。警用頻道表示那一帶五分鐘前傳出爆炸聲。」<br/>
從Barbara那裡出發起碼要跨過半個高譚，但Jason的所在地到那裡用不了十分鐘。<br/>
「收到。現在就過去。」Jason回到陽台，俐落地跳上欄杆。<br/>
「還有，紅頭罩？」<br/>
「幹嘛？」Jason檢查了一下裝備，拿出鉤槍。<br/>
「很高興知道你恢復了。歡迎回來。」<br/>
Jason有些不合時宜地想到，這也許是第一次。<br/>
第一次有人歡迎他的歸來。<br/>
而他很高興這麼做的人是Barbara。<br/>
他沒有回應，只是自信地勾起嘴角，縱身躍入風中。</p><p>*****</p><p>到達碼頭後，Jason隨著一個一個被綁起的惡棍一路找到了所在地，順利得像跟著《糖果屋》故事裡成功撒下的麵包屑。<br/>
那座倉庫飄出黑煙，裡頭聽起來已經開始交戰了。<br/>
他利用鈎槍移動到屋頂，因為，好吧，他就是喜歡從天窗跳下勝於踢開倉庫門。<br/>
只要所有天窗沒有用鋼板鎖死的話。<br/>
好吧，他可以解決這個。只要給他幾分鐘或乾脆繞路走……<br/>
突然一支鮮紅色的箭矢射中了他身旁的鋼板，箭頭掉落出幾顆球狀物。球狀物滾到鋼板邊緣，伸出小小的機械手臂將螺絲一顆顆拆卸下來。<br/>
緊接著又有另一支箭落在第一支旁邊的位置，箭羽上綁了一張紙條。<br/>
Jason將紙張拆下，上頭歪七扭八地寫著：這才是我的Jaybird！以及不客氣，順帶一提。<br/>
Roy一定是用了各種方法拜託夜翼或甚至蝙蝠俠才能待在這個義警們領地意識高得嚇人的城市裡。Jason想像著那個畫面笑了出來。<br/>
他有多幸運才能擁有這樣一個好朋友。<br/>
「謝了，Roy。」他悄聲說，並將紙條仔細收進外套的最深處。<br/>
接著他移開鋼板，用力踹破底下的玻璃天窗，跳進倉庫。<br/>
如果那些惡棍嚇壞的反應害他的語氣太過愉悅，那實在怪不了他。<br/>
「舉辦派對不找我？太傷我的心了。」<br/>
離他最近的羅賓下意識驚呼：「紅頭罩？」<br/>
但男孩沒錯過一個靠近他背後的惡棍，立刻扭轉身體將男人一刀擊飛。好孩子。<br/>
「大紅。」紅羅賓無聲地出現在Jason的視線範圍，向他揮了揮手。<br/>
「小紅。」Jason朝他點點頭作為回應。<br/>
夜翼用一個華麗的後空翻跳到Jason身後，和他背對背面對著其他人。<br/>
「是什麼花了你這麼久的時間？」更年長的義警聲音裡帶著興奮的笑意。<br/>
Jason想無視他，但最終還是忍不住裝模作樣地說：「你知道的，主角總是要到最後一刻才會出現。」<br/>
「你說得沒錯。」一道低沈、沙啞的聲音響起。<br/>
所有人看向倉庫角落，蝙蝠俠悄聲無息地現身。<br/>
惡棍們絕望地倒吸一口氣的反應讓Jason翻了個大白眼。<br/>
這個愛賣弄戲劇效果的老傢伙。<br/>
他為什麼會忘記呢。每一次見到Bruce，Jason的內心總是會同時湧出愛、恨、背叛與被背叛的感情。<br/>
但他決定今天——只有今天，主要是因為他的感情控制早就超過臨界點了——專注在正面美好的那一邊。<br/>
他握緊手裡的槍，在頭罩底下咧嘴笑了。<br/>
「那就讓我們大鬧一場吧。」</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>You're the best thing about me<br/>
你是對我來說最美好的事<br/>
The best thing that ever happened a boy<br/>
一個男孩身上所能發生最好的事<br/>
You're the best thing about me<br/>
你是對我來說最美好的事<br/>
I'm the kind of trouble that you enjoy<br/>
我是你樂在其中的那種麻煩人物<br/>
——《You're the Best Thing About Me》 U2</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>「你只是在要求一個很久以前就屬於你的東西，神奇小子。」</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>All my life<br/>
在我的生命中<br/>
I've never known where you've been<br/>
我不會明白你曾到過哪裡<br/>
There were holes in you<br/>
你心中有著缺口<br/>
The kind that I could not mend<br/>
而我永遠無法修補</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And I heard you say<br/>
在你離開的那天<br/>
Right when you left that day<br/>
我曾聽你說<br/>
Does everything go away?<br/>
「一切都結束了嗎？」<br/>
Yeah, everything goes away<br/>
是啊，一切都已結束</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But I'm going to be here 'till forever<br/>
但我會一直在這裡直到永遠<br/>
So just call when you around<br/>
所以當你經過這裡時請呼喚我</i>
</p><p>
  <i>——《Always Gold》 Radical Face</i>
</p><p> </p><p>戰鬥很快就結束了。<br/>
畢竟先前Jason一人就能打倒他們，而這次還加上了蝙蝠俠、蝙蝠俠的搭擋及前搭擋。<br/>
他們讓夜翼留下將最後一個人綁好並通知警方，其他人移動到不遠處一座不起眼的倉庫。那裡是Bruce擁有的其中一個安全屋。<br/>
確認完出入口位置後，Jason將頭罩取下。<br/>
Bruce靠近他並開口：「順利恢復了？」<br/>
「反正還活著。」Jason瞥了他一眼，不自在地說。<br/>
Bruce沈默著，看起來就像他決定不再對面前這個錯誤的兒子裝出一副好臉色。<br/>
但出乎Jason預料的是，Bruce下一句話是：「太好了。我一直很擔心。」<br/>
Jason以為自己聽錯了。<br/>
但Bruce脫下黑色頭罩後真的只是安靜地看著他，眼裡沒有Jason以為會看見的失望。<br/>
他眨眨眼，感到喉嚨像是堵了什麼東西。<br/>
「……說到這個，現在我想起了一件事。」他的聲音有些沙啞。<br/>
「是的？」Bruce問。<br/>
Jason深吸了一口氣，狠狠瞪向他：「你讓綠燈俠用外星科技射線、超人用X視線掃描我的腦袋？！」<br/>
「比起你可能感染未知物質或遭受魔法攻擊的危險性，那是相對無害的。」Bruce看起來甚至有點困窘。<br/>
Jason雙手抱胸瞪著Bruce。<br/>
「那是個人隱私的嚴重侵犯。」他輕咳一聲後說，「但謝了……老頭。」<br/>
他知道這些日子裡，Bruce的舉動、願意讓超人或甚至綠燈俠參與進他們的「家務事」，都是這個男人放下他所有的固執與驕傲才能做到的。<br/>
Bruce看起來愣住了。<br/>
他張了張嘴，過了一會才說：「我只是不願意放棄任何能帶回你的辦法。但不客氣，Jaylad。」<br/>
他伸出一隻手，猶豫了一下，接著輕輕地放在Jason的肩膀上。<br/>
Jason告訴自己絕不能在這裡丟臉地哭出來。<br/>
Bruce手收回後開口：「我……去檢查電腦。」<br/>
說完他就轉身離開了。<br/>
Tim和Damian像是抓準了時機一樣，立刻朝Jason走來。<br/>
一想到在失憶那幾天和他們的對話，讓Jason又感到一陣難為情。<br/>
現在想想，這兩個孩子說著那些打啞謎似的話語，只要你夠理解他們，其實都是顯而易見的事實。<br/>
當Tim說他追著Jason的影子成長，完全就是字面意義上地在描述他小時候像個跟蹤狂追著羅賓在高譚四處跑的回憶。<br/>
他珍惜和Jason得來不易的兄弟情誼，只不過怕Jason不接受他，因此選擇保持距離。<br/>
而Jason和Damian在各方面都是對立但又最相似的。如果要把Talia在刺客聯盟和大種姓關照他視作關愛的行為，Jason甚至可以說他和Damian有著相同的父母。<br/>
（除此之外，Jason還想說些「你只能活兩次羅賓俱樂部」笑話。但是，當然，他知道現在不是時候。）<br/>
倒不是他希望Damian能將他視作好榜樣，不過知道這個男孩和他同等程度地在乎彼此還是很令人感動。<br/>
Tim依舊在離他幾步以外的位置停下了，而Jason這次主動縮短距離，用力抱住他。<br/>
「早該這麼做了。」他咕噥著說，「謝了，Timbo。為了所有事。」<br/>
Tim出現一瞬間的僵硬，但他像是怕這個機會永遠溜走一樣，立刻抬手緊緊地回抱：「那是我要說的。」<br/>
Jason鬆開一隻手朝Damian勾手指：「你，也過來，蝙蝠崽。」<br/>
Damian往前站了一步，但維持雙手抱胸的姿勢：「我拒絕。」<br/>
「是你的損失，我現在心情正好。」<br/>
「下一次我碰你將會是我打倒你的時候。」<br/>
Jason轉了轉眼睛：「你該慶幸我現在仍覺得你是個可愛的小混球。」<br/>
Damian嘖了一聲，但令人訝異地沒有拍掉Jason揉著他頭髮的手。<br/>
隱藏出入口的位置傳出動靜，是Dick出現了。<br/>
他走到Bruce旁邊，向他們的前導師報告外頭的狀況，接著朝Jason三人走來。<br/>
Jason輕輕地放開Tim和Damian，轉身面對Dick。<br/>
Dick露出一個淺淺的微笑：「所以，你恢復記憶了。」<br/>
「很明顯是的。」Jason面無表情地說，「我想我們不需要更多的肢體接觸了。」<br/>
Dick放下舉起一半的雙手，有些尷尬：「……你是對的。」<br/>
Tim和Damian輪流看了看他們的兄長們，然後——嚇死人地——同時瞇起眼睛。<br/>
他們的外貌特徵幾乎相反，但這個蝙蝠式的表情在他們臉上如出一轍。如果不是這種表情是對著他，Jason內心會覺得這真的可愛死了。<br/>
他深深地嘆了口氣：「我會把這起毒液案子的相關資料寄給你，或B，取決於我等一下比較不討厭你們之中的誰。雖然我相信Tim已經調查得差不多了，但說不定還有需要再比對確認的細節。」<br/>
Dick看起來很難過，但還是回答：「好吧……」<br/>
「過幾天我會去跟Alfred打聲招呼，拿走放在莊園的行李，然後離開。」<br/>
Dick和Tim雙雙抬起頭，焦急地開口。<br/>
「你不必——」<br/>
「你可以——」<br/>
Jason制止他們：「聽著，我很感謝這幾天你們所有人犧牲時間陪我。猜這代表我還沒被這個家拒絕。只是……我需要給自己放個假，好嗎？離開高譚市幾個禮拜，或幾個月。」<br/>
他轉身拿起頭罩，走向出入口。<br/>
Dick不死心地跟上來。<br/>
「Jay，那天……」<br/>
Jason盡力維持聲音鎮定，但音量越來越小：「我現在還不想談論，好嗎？就是，別在今天……拜託了，Dick。」<br/>
「我……好吧。」Dick發出一聲嘆息，對著他的背影喃喃地問，「但你什麼時候會回來？」<br/>
「總有一天。」Jason沒有回頭。</p><p>*****</p><p>「……噢拜託，你明知道澤塔光束和影集裡傳送器的去物質化技術不一樣。」<br/>
「好吧，Timbo，你說得對。而且想像我們如果能對著通訊器說『把我傳上去吧，Scotty——』」<br/>
「對吧？」<br/>
Jason和Tim從聖地牙哥會展中心走出，手中各抓著一本今年度的國際漫展場刊。<br/>
「你覺得鋼骨能不能以他的技術製作出劇裡McCoy醫師的三錄儀？」Jason思考著。<br/>
Tim攤手：「其實我早就偷偷問過他了，他對這個興趣不大。但Ted和Babs都喜歡這個主意……」<br/>
「酷。」Jason咧嘴笑了。<br/>
Tim腳步放慢，最終停下後說：「嘿，Jason，我想再一次謝謝你答應陪我。少年泰坦們都覺得，我們的生活已經夠像漫畫情節了，為什麼我還會想參加漫展……」<br/>
「而我也再說一次，別向我道謝。」Jason說，「我剛好人在這附近，再說了，這也是我一直想來的地方。」<br/>
Tim好奇地問：「你最近在這一帶活動？內華達州的走私軍火案呢？」<br/>
「早就解決啦。我下一步準備要去洛杉磯。」<br/>
「你要做什麼？我的情報網並沒有顯示那裏有犯罪活動……」Tim皺眉。<br/>
Jason抬起嘴角：「噢，放輕鬆，沒事的。我只是準備開車走66號公路到芝加哥。Roy和我約好在那裡碰面。」<br/>
Tim懷疑地看向他，慢慢地說：「這世上有種叫做飛機的交通工具，Jason。橫跨美國得花上幾天的時間啊。」<br/>
「重點在『公路』好嗎？那是你不懂公路旅行的浪漫。」Jason攤手。<br/>
Tim撇嘴：「好吧，我的確不懂。」<br/>
他們走向停車場，而Tim從口袋拿出手機，看了一下螢幕後點擊畫面。<br/>
Jason看著身形較矮小的男孩，突然開口：「你在把我的行程報告給Grayson，對吧？」<br/>
「沒有啊。」Tim收起手機並聳肩，「為什麼我要告訴Dick？」<br/>
Jason翻了個白眼：「噢得了吧，我已經知道了。每一次當你撒了不介意被我發現的謊……不，是希望被我發現的謊，你都會聳肩。」<br/>
Tim沈默了一下，接著嘆氣：「……對。他會詢問我有關你的近況，差不多每兩天一次吧。但我發誓我沒有私下調查，只會告訴他你跟我說的。」<br/>
他看向Jason，而Jason閃避著視線。<br/>
「Jason，從你說要給自己放假後已經過了四個月了。你不可能就這樣下去。我的意思是，逃避對話幾乎是我們的家庭傳統了吧，但你總是要跟Dick把話說開的。」<br/>
Jason瞥了Tim一眼：「Dick告訴你什麼了？」<br/>
「他不用告訴我什麼。任何人都能看得出你們之間有問題。」Tim平靜地說，「而我關心你，Jay。我不希望你對你的選擇感到後悔。」<br/>
Jason咬著嘴唇，過了好一會才開口：「……我會想想的。」</p><p>*****</p><p>Tim要繼續往北走回泰坦塔，因此他們在洛杉磯道別。<br/>
之後Jason便駛離市區，進入66號公路。<br/>
他在車裡放著八零年代的搖滾樂，窗外是莫哈韋沙漠廣闊無邊的風景，眼前的公路筆直向前方延伸，彷彿沒有盡頭。一路上沒有多少車經過，就像他是所見範圍唯一的人類。一整天他盡量讓自己腦袋放空，一直往前開，幾乎沒有停下，只有在路邊的餐館吃了晚餐。<br/>
到了夜晚，他才在最近的小鎮找了一家老舊的汽車旅館過夜。</p><p>*****</p><p>隔天一早，Jason決定在離開小鎮前去一趟加油站。<br/>
他把車子加滿油後，將車子停在外頭，走進了加油站旁的超商。他挑了一些補充的食物和水，走到結帳檯。<br/>
突然一隻手伸過來，在他買的商品上多放了一包小熊軟糖。<br/>
Jason抬起頭，瞪著站在他身邊、穿著合身白色T恤、笑嘻嘻的Dick。<br/>
「先生，要結帳請到後面排隊。」Dick的無敵笑臉難得對櫃檯的年長女性起不了作用，她乾巴巴地說。<br/>
Jason抹了把臉嘆氣：「不，抱歉，女士，他是跟我一起的。請一起結帳。」<br/>
那個女人狐疑地看了他們一眼，但還是結帳了。<br/>
Dick興高采烈地提起購物袋：「讓我拿著吧！」<br/>
他跟在Jason後頭離開超商，走到Jason的車子。而他將購物袋放到後座後，彷彿理所當然地坐進副駕駛座。<br/>
Jason站在車門外冷冷地問：「忘記你自己的車長什麼樣子了嗎，馬戲團男孩？」<br/>
Dick眨著漂亮的藍眼睛：「噢，我沒有開車來啊。」<br/>
「最好是。」<br/>
「是真的，我靠這個。」Dick說完從背包裡拿出一個折起來的厚紙板，上頭畫了一個箭頭符號，「飛到洛杉磯後我就靠這個一路過來的。」<br/>
像是為了證實他的說法，他說完對著Jason後方不遠處兩個人比了一個大拇指，而那一對準備坐上休旅車的年輕男女也咧開嘴回比了一個拇指。<br/>
「瞧？」<br/>
Jason咬牙，踩著重重的腳步走到車子另一頭，坐進駕駛座。<br/>
Dick在Jason發動引擎時開口：「所以……你最近都在做什麼呀？」<br/>
「你不是都知道嗎。」Jason將車子打擋，開回道路上。<br/>
Dick也沒有試圖掩飾，點點頭說：「也是。」<br/>
他閉上了嘴巴。但他在座位上沒安靜多久，又伸長身子往後座的購物袋裡翻出小熊軟糖、Jason買的洋芋片和水，自顧自地吃起來。<br/>
「你知道嗎？這讓我想起以前小時候馬戲團在美國到處跑的日子。不過我們是靠鐵路移動。有時候我們在郊區扎營，有時吃住是待在車廂上……」<br/>
Dick歡快地說著他小時候的生活，而Jason只覺得他怎麼能像隻小鳥一樣停不下說話。他很想無視Dick，卻漸漸被故事所吸引，就像他也跟著經歷了四處漂泊的巡迴表演生活。<br/>
Dick的音量不知從何時漸漸轉小，漸漸沒了聲音。<br/>
Jason終於忍不住開口：「怎樣？所以說那頭大象後來怎麼了……」<br/>
他轉頭一看，發現Dick睡著了。<br/>
從他眼睛下方淡淡的黑眼圈和Jason遇見他的時間點顯示出，他很可能是知道Jason的公路旅行計畫後就直接飛過來，並且沒有休息，一路找過來的。<br/>
說真的，他就一點都不擔心Jason把他捆起來扔在路邊嗎？<br/>
Jason撇嘴，最終拋開了這個誘人的想法。</p><p>*****</p><p>到了傍晚Dick才因為Jason將車子熄火而醒了過來。<br/>
他像個孩子似地揉揉眼：「我們現在在哪？」<br/>
「堪薩斯州以外的任何地方，桃樂絲。」<br/>
「我是桃樂絲，那你就是世上最可愛的狗狗托托。」Dick咧嘴笑了。<br/>
Jason拒絕承認他的心跳加速。<br/>
相反，他面無表情地說：「下車，吃晚餐。」<br/>
他們進入路邊的小餐館解決了晚餐後，將車開到附近的汽車旅館。<br/>
他們下車，背著背包走進大廳，櫃檯後的年輕男人抬眼看了他們。<br/>
「兩張單人床？還是一張雙人床？」<br/>
Jason往桌上放了幾張遠超過一間四人房價格的鈔票——也許有些用力——並冷冷地說：「兩張雙人床。」<br/>
進入房間後，Jason逕自把自己的背包往更裡頭、靠近浴室的床上一丟。<br/>
等Dick將背包放到另一張床後，Jason找出換洗衣物就把自己鎖進浴室裡了。他在水龍頭下花了比平時多了三倍的時間，考慮著接下來幾天要如何應付外頭那個讓他心神不寧的傢伙。<br/>
等關上水龍頭後，他聽見外頭傳來像是移動背包那種沙沙作響的聲音。<br/>
Dick最好沒那麼做。<br/>
Jason擦乾身體，換上衣服，做了幾次深呼吸後將浴室門打開。<br/>
Dick果然如他猜想的，將Jason的背包放到另一張床和他自己的背包放在一起，Dick自己則躺在Jason原本挑的那張床上。<br/>
他翻閱著床頭櫃上的客房服務清單，漫不經心地開口：「嘿，這裡還能報名當地的導覽服務呢……」<br/>
Jason揉著太陽穴，又一次嘆氣。<br/>
他想起Tim對他說的話，喃喃自語：「你是對的，Timbo。這種家庭傳統是該停止了。」<br/>
Dick聽到他開口，好奇地看過來。<br/>
Jason對上他的視線，忍不住開口：「說真的，你有什麼問題啊，Grayson？」<br/>
而Dick竟然還能一臉無辜：「我只是想見你啊。」<br/>
「不……不，你聽著。」Jason在床沿坐下，制止了他。<br/>
Dick注視著Jason，終於慢慢收起了笑臉。<br/>
Jason深呼吸後開口：「你總是在想辦法讓所有人開心，總是在做你的好大哥、好隊長，滿足所有人的需要。但你知道嗎？在我遭遇失憶這種肥皂劇一樣的破事前，我還可以把那個念頭一直放在心裡，年復一年，直到再度踏進棺材。事實上我的確這麼做了。只是看著你。這已經近乎信念了。我不知道當這層薄紙被捅破時我該怎麼做。」他壓下喉嚨間的苦澀，「我的意思是，你可以不用再回應我的需求……或假裝對我釋出好意。就是……回去吧。」<br/>
Dick一開始看起來有些吃驚，但隨著Jason的話，他的表情逐漸變得嚴肅。<br/>
過了幾分鐘的沈默，他慢慢地開口：「所以，你以為我照顧你，甚至親吻你，只是因為『我覺得你需要』？」<br/>
他聲音裡毫無掩飾的怒意讓Jason用盡全力不要顫抖。<br/>
Dick通常是他們家族裡看上去最友善的那個，事實上他暴怒起來甚至比Jason或Damian還要危險。他只是一直藏得很好。<br/>
但這一次Jason必須把一切搞清楚。<br/>
他安靜地說：「我必須這麼想。你不能讓我期待……期待一件終會失去的事物。」<br/>
Dick後知後覺地抓到了Jason語氣裡的自卑，憤怒戛然而止。<br/>
「該死。」他突然咒罵，Jason為此瑟縮了一下。<br/>
Dick表情變得心碎：「不！我是對我自己……」他用力閉緊眼睛，然後睜開，堅定地看向Jason，「聽著，我沒有你以為的那麼博愛，好嗎？我親吻你是因為我一直想這麼做。而我會後悔完全只是因為你那時是失憶狀態，這個行為等於是趁人之危。」<br/>
Jason愣住了。<br/>
Dick繼續說：「當你恢復記憶後卻還是躲著我時，我以為……我搞錯了，這種感情只是我一廂情願，你想要的是距離。但我很想你，非常想你。即使Tim會告訴我你的近況，對我來說還是遠遠不夠。所以我跟過來了，而且一點都不介意你可能會給我重重的一拳或是朝我腦門開上兩槍。我只想親吻你，擁抱你，讓你變成我的。」<br/>
等Dick說完，Jason還是震驚地看著他。<br/>
他顯然把這個當成拒絕的意思，勉強扯出一個微笑：「抱歉，但我就是這麼自私。我知道你一定覺得很困擾，所以我這就離開……」<br/>
他站起身，準備去拿屬於他的背包。<br/>
Jason伸出手抓住他的衣角，小聲地說：「等等。你可以留下。」<br/>
他一說出口，Dick立刻轉身，迅速將Jason推倒在床上，接著全身壓了上來。<br/>
Jason告訴自己別反射性地將對方掀翻，而是任由眼前這個他所見過最好看的男人一手撐在他的耳邊的床鋪，一手輕輕地撫過Jason的臉蛋。<br/>
「我真的可以嗎？你一旦說好，我會變得越來越貪得無厭，再也不會放開喔。」Dick的聲音充滿飢渴，但他觸碰Jason的動作是如此虔誠又小心翼翼。<br/>
就像對待一件失而復得的珍品，而要是再次失去他將從此一蹶不振。<br/>
Jason眨眼，感到眼淚從眼角滑落。<br/>
他伸出手攬住Dick的脖子，湊近Dick的耳邊悄聲說：「你只是在要求一個很久以前就屬於你的東西，神奇小子。」</p><p>*****</p><p>Jason還沒睜開眼睛就知道床的另一半是空的，因此他繼續閉著眼，打算短暫地逃避一下現實。再五分鐘就好。<br/>
沒關係的，他能接受這個結果。他可以繼續把這趟公路旅行完成，也許結束在幾罐啤酒，以及他能得到來自Roy的最真誠的安慰和擁抱後。<br/>
他有些壞心地希望他最好的朋友會為這件事痛揍一頓Dick。<br/>
「你還不打算起來嗎，小翅膀？」Dick帶著笑意的聲音響起。<br/>
Jason睜開眼睛。<br/>
剛才在他心裡被揍得鼻青臉腫的傢伙正坐在窗戶旁的椅子上。<br/>
陽光撒在Dick身上，一瞬間Jason有看見羅馬神祇的錯覺。<br/>
他雕像般的顴骨、美好的唇形、柔軟的黑色髮絲、生動明亮的藍色眼睛、完美的身材。<br/>
他就是活生生的藝術品。<br/>
Jason不客氣地將他從頭到腳用視線膜拜了一遍。<br/>
「我以為你離開了。」最後Jason開口。<br/>
他感到聲音有些沙啞，同時也想起自己全身一絲不掛，於是耳朵開始發熱。<br/>
「如果你對於『離開』的定義是『我到廚房拜託工作人員讓我使用場地好給我們兩個做早餐』，那麼答案就是肯定的。」Dick 輕快地說。<br/>
Jason慢慢爬起，狐疑地打量著桌上的食物。<br/>
培根和炒蛋有點焦、吐司上頭的果醬多得從邊緣滴下來、煎馬鈴薯塊看起來大小不一，旁邊還擺著兩碗早餐麥片配牛奶。好吧，確實是Dick的風格。<br/>
Dick丟給Jason一件新的上衣和內褲，他接過並穿上，來到桌前。<br/>
「懷著感恩的心吃下吧。為了讓他們答應，我可是費盡心思了呢。」Dick俏皮地眨眼。<br/>
「你其實沒怎麼費盡心思對吧。」Jason拉開另一張椅子坐下並指出。<br/>
「對。其實我只是對他們露出笑容。」Dick承認，「另外，我還對他們說我的男朋友昨天答應我的求婚，我想給他做個驚喜早餐。」<br/>
「我沒答應你的求婚。」<br/>
「但你承認是我的男朋友了？」Dick嘻嘻笑著。<br/>
Jason瞪著Dick。<br/>
「我討厭說不過你。通常我才該是那個讓人啞口無言的人。」<br/>
「這個嘛，你得早點習慣了。因為我直到昨晚才發現原來我這麼喜歡跟你調情，而且為自己沒有早點這麼做感到後悔。」<br/>
這個得寸進尺的傢伙。Jason翻了個白眼。<br/>
他吃完了早餐，回到床上想繼續睡回籠覺，Dick在他身旁躺下了。<br/>
更年長的男人從Jason背後抱住他問道：「你接下來打算怎麼做？」<br/>
「我不是說過了嗎？我要到芝加哥。」Jason閉著眼睛說。<br/>
「我是說之後。你還打算繼續到處跑嗎？」<br/>
Jason沒有回答。<br/>
Dick溫柔地說：「好嘛，小翅膀，跟我一起回家。我的意思是，和你在一起又不是什麼蒙特鳩跟凱普雷特家族那種等級的事。」<br/>
Jason因為突然冒出的《羅密歐與茱麗葉》而笑了出來。<br/>
「……跟我在一起很麻煩的，遲早會有一堆鳥事找上你。」他止住笑後喃喃地說，更像是要說服自己。<br/>
「這又沒什麼，我自己的事也好不到哪去。」Dick輕輕地在Jason肩頭落下一個個吻，「而且你完全值得。」<br/>
Jason重重地嘆了口氣，裝出一副作嘔的樣子：「你絕對會變成我的氪石。」<br/>
而Dick的語氣竟然還有辦法加進更多的愛意：「那是我的榮幸。」</p><p>*****</p><p>他們退房後回到車上。<br/>
Dick好奇地問：「所以，你和Roy見面是為什麼啊？」<br/>
「只是見面敘舊，順便破壞一起跨國毒品交易案。」Jason聳肩。<br/>
「噢，你們應該不會介意多個幫手吧？」<br/>
Jason抬起嘴角：「我想不會。」<br/>
「太棒了。」Dick躍躍欲試，接著他看了看Jason說，「不覺得我們現在就像《末路狂花》（Thelma &amp; Louise）嗎？」<br/>
Jason玩味地轉頭看了看對方。<br/>
過了一會他說：「不，我們才不像。我們不是逃亡，而是在回家的路上。」<br/>
他戴上墨鏡，將車子倒轉，駛入陽光下。</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Peel the scars from off my back<br/>
撕掉我背上的疤痕吧<br/>
I don't need them anymore<br/>
我再也不需要它們了<br/>
You can throw them out or keep them in your mason jars<br/>
你可以把它們丟掉或是留在你的梅森瓶裡<br/>
I've come home<br/>
因為我已經回家了<br/>
——《Welcome Home》 Radical Face</i>
</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>